Four In Time
by Rosebeth
Summary: Complete! Harry and Ginny find themselves in another time with,of all people, Harry's parents. This is how they find their way and how the journey affects their future. HG & JL.
1. Prologue

A/N: Disclaimer, Harry and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and various book publishers. If you recognize it, it's not mine. No money is being made here.  
  
Four In Time  
  
Prologue  
  
The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was outside, lying on the ground. His magical senses told him that there were three others with him.  
  
"Anyone else awake?" he called out.  
  
"I am, can't move though." Called a voice he would know anywhere. Ginny.  
  
Harry remembered that the two of them had been running from Filch and ended up in a part of the castle that they had never seen before. After that, everything went blank.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Yes, I can't move either."  
  
"Well, I guess I make four. I can kinda move, like my fingers, but haven't tried to get up yet."  
  
Two voices that Harry couldn't place.  
  
"Ok, My name is Harry, the girl with the red hair is Ginny. She and I got lost somewhere in Hogwarts Castle. You two?"  
  
"Same here. I'm Lily, and the guy with black hair is James. I have red hair too."  
  
Harry heard Ginny gasp in shock.  
  
"Please don't say Lily Evans and James Potter."  
  
"You know us." James said.  
  
"Sort of . . . Well, at least we know one thing about where we are." Harry answered.  
  
"What's that?" James asked.  
  
"At least two of us have traveled in time."  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Either you and James have come forward in time to our time, Ginny and I have gone back to yours, or all four of us are in a different time."  
  
"So you two are from the future?" James asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you said you know us?" James continued.  
  
"Sort of. Everyone says that Ginny and I look a lot like you two."  
  
"Really? Can you tell me about my future?" Lily asked.  
  
"Shouldn't. Might mess up time."  
  
"Not will you, can you. How much do you know about us?" James said.  
  
"Not as much as I would like to."  
  
"Would like to?"  
  
Wanting to end this line of discussion and wanting to know where and when they were, Harry asked, "you have the Marauder's Map on you?"  
  
"Marauder's Map?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you know of it?"  
  
"Er . . ." Harry sighed, "I know about it, but I can't tell you how. Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes." James' curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Well," James started. He looked at Lily and took a breath before he continued, "we are all in the past. The map shows us as being on the future site of Hogwarts."  
  
"Can you read the four names?"  
  
"Too dark."  
  
"If you want to learn a bit about your future, read my name."  
  
"Lumos . . . James Potter, Lily Evans, Ginny Weasley, and Harry . . . Oh."  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter and you two are my parents."  
  
A/N: Thanks to OrionTheHunter on ff.net for allowing me to "adopt" one of his shorts. He is also credited with writing most of this chapter. Also great thanks to my betas Alex and Cliodne, you guys are awesome! 


	2. Chapter One

bDisclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. See Prologue for the rest of it./b  
  
Chapter One  
  
"We're your parents?" Lily asked making sure she heard correctly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you prove it, Harry?"  
  
"Absolutely, look at me."  
  
James swung his wand toward Harry's voice. The light from the wand hit Harry's mouth. He slowly moved the light up Harry's face until he saw his emerald green eyes.  
  
Lily gasped, "James". He reached out and took her hand.  
  
"Nox."  
  
The four of them struggled to get to their feet. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He was grateful for it and returned her gesture with a tight hug. When they broke apart James and Lily were walking towards them holding hands.  
  
"Harry." Lily whispered.  
  
Harry looked straight into the eyes of the young woman that would become his mother.  
  
"Harry." She said while reaching with her free hand to touch his face. They both felt something powerful, and neither moved. "How old are you?"  
  
"17"  
  
"So are we." She let go of James' hand and embraced her son. Unsure of what to do he hugged her back. He was glad it was dark out and no one could see the tears swell up in his eyes. As much as he loved Ginny and as grateful as he was for everything Mrs. Weasley had done for him, he thought there was nothing more wonderful then being hugged by his own mother. Suddenly she broke away and grabbed James' hand.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said to the ground.  
  
Harry struggled to find his voice, "Please don't be."  
  
"It's just that this is really. . ."  
  
"Weird. I know." Next to Harry, Ginny shivered. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I wish I had my cloak."  
  
"Ginny! The cloak." They both turned and looked on the ground behind them. "Lumos." After a few minutes of searching, Harry yelled, "Here it is."  
  
He grabbed the invisibility cloak and swung it around her shoulders. "That might help a bit."  
  
"Hold on," James said. "That's my cloak."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny questioning. She shrugged in return. Harry looked at his father, "You left it for me."  
  
Lily squeezed James hand understanding what Harry's words meant.  
  
"Look," Harry said taking charge. "We are literally out in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. We have one cloak, no food and no money."  
  
"So what we need then is food and shelter for free," James continued "any ideas?"  
  
"Well, we know where we are, but we don't know when."  
  
James smiled broadly and his eyes twinkled, although in the darkness it was hard to tell. "Oh, but Harry, my boy, we do."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"The map of course." James laughed at three perplexed companions. "The map said we were on the future site of Hogwarts, which means the castle is either being built or about to be." Everyone was silent with the realization of when in time they actually were.  
  
"And how does that help us?" Harry asked completely frustrated.  
  
"Actually, it helps a great deal." Ginny said her voice full of Weasley mischief. "I'm sure we will find help in the village."  
  
"How do we know the village is there?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm sure it is. I'll explain on the way." Ginny led them towards the village of Hogsmeade, both couples holding hands.  
  
After several minutes of walking in silence, Lily spoke. "Ginny, please tell us about the village."  
  
"Oh right. Sorry. Well, earlier today, if we can still call it today. Anyway, I was in the Three Broomsticks with Colin and Melissa."  
  
"You tagged along with those two." Harry said feeling a bit bad for her.  
  
"They aren't that bad, besides it's not my fault that my boyfriend got himself a detention with Snape."  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ginny thought about what she had just said. "Oh, this is going to be hard." Harry squeezed her hand.  
  
"Snape!" James laughed loudly. "Snape, that greasy git is one of your professors. That's a joke!"  
  
Harry turned so suddenly that James was taken aback and stopped laughing immediately. Harry stepped towards James and stood toe-to-toe and eye-to- eye with his father, anger rising. "This is no joke! There is nothing funny about it! Snape hates me, he's hated me since the day I set foot in Hogwarts and do you want to know why?" Harry yelled.  
  
Ginny whispered, "Harry."  
  
He ignored her and continued, "He hates me because of you. Because you're my father and I look just like you." He paused to try and calm himself down. "We need to talk about this, but it will have to wait until we find shelter"  
  
He wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and they continued walking. James looked at Lily, regret and sorrow washed over his face. She took his hand and gave him a quick kiss. They ran to catch up to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, please finish your story." Lily said trying to keep everyone calm.  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry questioningly. He nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Right. Well anyway, Melissa is a history buff and asked Madam Rosmerta about the history of her pub. We got quite a story. It turns out that the founders were actually involved in the physical building of the castle. Gryffindor himself lived in Hogsmeade during the entirety of the construction. The other founders were here for periods of time. Anyway, if Madam Rosmerta is right, the Three Broomsticks is on the same site as Gryffindor's house."  
  
"So we just walk up to Godric Gryffindor and ask him to let us stay in his home?" Harry asked laughing at the absurdity of the whole idea. "Why would he agree to do that?"  
  
Before anyone could answer the four of them stopped and looked at the site before them. There most definitely was a village there, but it was nothing like the village that they knew. There was no street full of shops, and no Shrieking Shack in the distance. Instead, there were dozens of homes. There didn't appear to be any roads in between them, just homes randomly scattered about the hillside. Everyone looked at Ginny and she just beamed back at them.  
  
"I told you we could find help here." She said knowingly.  
  
Harry turned to James, "Now why exactly would Gryffindor let four strangers into his home?"  
  
James smiled and simply said, "Because we're family."  
  
iA/N: Continued thanks to my betas Alex and Cliodne, you guys are the best!/i 


	3. Chapter Two

bDisclaimer/b Anything you recognize isn't mine, see Prologue.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The two couples wandered through the village in silence. Harry and Ginny were amazed at what James had just said. Could it really be possible that Harry, who had no knowledge of his family, is related to Godric Gryffindor himself? Is that why he was able to get the sword all those years ago in the Chamber. He looked over at Ginny. She was keeping her gaze to the ground in front of her.   
  
"Ginny?" He softly asked.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I was just thinking."   
  
"About?"  
  
"You of course." She smiled a warm smile. He was amazed that she could just smile at him and make him feel so much better.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"It's just that there is so much we don't know about you. Maybe you should use this time with your parents to learn as much as you can. Maybe when we get back you should get Remus to tell you everything he knows."  
  
"I wish I could just have my parents tell me everything. But I could give so much away in my questions, we can't change anything as much we would want to."  
  
"I know, Harry. I know." She paused to look at him and they stopped walking. "You know, Harry, all this mystery about you doesn't change anything. I still love you. My family still considers you one of their own."  
  
What could he say to that? He took her hands and pulled her to him and just held on to her as if his life depended on it. He looked around and saw his parents up ahead with their backs to him and he looked back down at Ginny's face, her sparkling eyes and warm smile. He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips. She returned his kiss. All too soon they heard a cough followed by laughter and broke apart. They looked up blushing to see James and Lily laughing.   
  
James walked toward Harry still laughing and put is arm around Harry in a fatherly manner, laughing the whole time. James led Harry on while Ginny and Lily followed behind.   
  
"Now Harry, seeing as your 17 and have a beautiful girlfriend, I'm assuming that you've had. . . the talk." James doubled over in laughter as soon as he got the whole sentence out.   
  
"Actually, dad, I haven't had that talk." Harry said. Leaning towards his father and speaking softly, "My whole relationship with Ginny has been instinctual. Maybe you could give me that talk now seeing as how I'm 17 and have a beautiful girlfriend." James paled and Harry laughed harder then he had in quite a while.  
  
"Maybe just now isn't the best time for this conversation." Lily said sternly. "We have other things that we need to worry about right now."  
  
They made the rest of the journey to toward where the Three Broomsticks should be, in silence. When they got there Ginny whispered excitedly, "Too bad I won't be able to tell Melissa about this."   
  
Where the pub should have been was a house that stood out from the others around it. All of the other houses in the village were simple wood framed houses. Some of them reminded Harry of the Burrow and how they seemed to defy gravity. The house before them was larger and made of stone. Despite this it did not seem grandiose. They knew it was the right house when they saw the oak front door that was carved with a lion.  
  
James started towards the house, but Lily stopped him. He looked at her questioning.   
  
"What are you going to say?"  
  
"I don't know, but you know me I always think of something." James responded. Ginny laughed. Harry shushed her.   
  
"We need a bit of a plan so we'll all be able to keep our stories straight." Lily advised.  
  
"Any lie that's based in the truth will be easiest to remember." Ginny offered.  
  
"Alright then what do you suggest?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said tentatively, "you two are almost identical. Unless your going to say that we're out of time I suggest you pose as brothers, twins."  
  
"I don't think we could pull it off." Harry said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look at Fred and George, they complete each other's thoughts. We can't do that."  
  
"No, we can't, but we do look like twins. It's really amazing. Let me do most of the talking, you'll find places to speak that will make it believable."   
  
"What about Ginny and mum?" Harry saying the last word in barely a whisper.  
  
"We will just tell the truth. James and I are engaged and Ginny is your girlfriend. We will answer all of his questions honestly, or as truthfully as we can."   
  
"Alright Harry?" James asked.  
  
Harry nodded his agreement. The four walked towards the door and James knocked. After a few minutes he knocked again. This time the door opened and they were greeted by a house elf, who was dressed in a clean and pressed towel. He also didn't have any bruises or bandages. Harry thought of Hermione and wondered if Gryffindor was a decent master or if the practice of abusing elves hadn't started yet.  
  
"Who comes to call at such a late hour?" the elf asked.  
  
"James and Harry Potter to see Godric Gryffindor please."  
  
The elf granted them entry into the hall closing the door behind them. The elf bowed and departed leaving the four of them in the dimly lit space. The walls were covered with portraits all of which were sleeping. A short way down was the portrait of a young man, just a few years older than they. When James and Harry looked at him they were surprised to see how much they looked like him. Before anyone could comment the elf returned.  
  
"Mr. Gryffindor will see you in his study. Follow me"  
  
They were led through long dark hallways. After a few minutes of walking they were led into what would be better described as a library. The room was at least twice as large as the common room. In the center of the room was a large wooden table with several comfortable chairs surrounding it. Along the shorter wall nearest to the door was a large fireplace with a fire already roaring. There were couches and two chairs surrounding the fire that reminded them all of the common room. The rest of the room was floor to ceiling bookshelves, full of books. On the west wall were five large windows at least five feet high and two feet wide. They walked into the room and stood by the fireplace enjoying the warmth.   
  
"Wow. Hermione would love this place." Harry whispered.   
  
"Those windows probably fill this whole room with light during the day." Lily added.  
  
"James and Harry Potter, how may I be of assistance to you?" All four teens jumped at the sound of the new voice. Godric Gryffindor stood in the doorway to the study, dressed in an ankle length nightshirt and dressing gown. He stood nearly six foot and had long strawberry blonde hair that was tied behind him and his beard was closely trimmed. There was a look of strength to his hazel eyes. Despite the fact that he was standing before them in his dressing gown, they could tell he was definitely the strongest and bravest wizard of the age.   
  
"Sir," James started and Godric motioned for them to sit. They did as instructed. "Sir," James continued, "I am James Potter, and this is my. . . brother Harry. My fiancée Lily Evans and Harry's girlfriend Ginny Weasley." Godric nodded politely at them. "We are in need of shelter and provisions. We apologize for the inconvenient hour, however we were just able to find you and we felt it was safer to come straight away."  
  
"Mr. Potter why have you come to me?" Everyone except James was suddenly very nervous. Harry didn't believe this would work.  
  
"We have come to you, sir, because we were told that you are building a school for magic. We came in hopes that in exchange for our assistance with the school that you would teach us advanced magic."  
  
"The school is a large undertakings and additional help is always welcome. As for advanced lessons we may see about that." Godric smiled. "However, I do not understand why you came to me unannounced with no provisions."  
  
"Sir. We had sent you a letter requesting a meeting with you before we left home. We do not know why you did not receive it." James paused.  
  
"As for our provisions, sir," Harry continued, "two days ago while we camped for the night robbers took our horses and all of our possessions except for our wands and one cloak."  
  
"We came to you," James went on, "because you are our great great uncle. Your youngest sister, Zarah is our great great grandmother." Godric smiled warmly.  
  
"How is she? I have not seen her in too many years."  
  
"She is well. It is she who sent us on this journey. After the death of our parents she believed you would be the best person to for us to complete our education with."  
  
Harry dropped his eyes to his lap. His grandparents were dead. He felt a loss for people he never knew. Ginny startled him when she took his hand. He stole a quick glance toward her and she smiled softly. He looked to this other side and looked at his mother. She also smiled but her eyes were full of sorrow.  
  
"Well, James and Harry," Godric started. Both of them looked at him. "I would like to help, but you understand my doubts of course. Although I can see the family resemblance in you two boys, you claim to be the grandchildren of the sister that I have not seen in many years. I have the safety of my household to consider. I'm sorry, but. . ."  
  
"Sir, please." James begged. "When I proposed marriage to Lily my father gave me a ring. He told me that it links us as family. Please look at her ring." He asked unable to keep the panic out of his voice. Godric nodded. James took Lily's hand and they stood and walked towards him. Godric took Lily's hand in his own and examined the ring in the firelight. With a faint smile on his lips Godric released her hand and nodded at James. James released his breath and relaxed his shoulders. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand.  
  
When they were seated again Godric asked, "Miss Evans' why did you join these boys on their journey here?"  
  
"James and Harry are the only family I have left. We agreed that it was with safer to stay with them since I am muggle born."  
  
"I understand. And you Miss Weasley, are your parents also deceased?"   
  
"No, sir." Harry and Ginny felt very nervous, Ginny's hands began to shake. Harry held them within his own.  
  
"And yet you are here?"  
  
"Sir, if I may," Harry started, "Ginny is a very talented witch and a strong willed woman. Her parents believed she could benefit from whatever you would be willing to teach us." Harry paused to look at Ginny; they locked eyes before he continued. "Additionally, I made a promise of marriage to her father before we left." Harry heard Ginny gasp and hoped no one else did.  
  
*****  
  
Godric stood and paced about the room as he considered this information. He wondered what he could teach them. He was truthful earlier when he said that the school they were planning was a huge undertaking, just to build it. They were planning an entire castle. The assistance would definitely be welcomed, the more people involved the faster it could be built, perhaps they could teach younger students. He paused his walking to look at the four teenagers before him. The two boys looked so different for twins. James seemed a bit more carefree, yet when James looked at Lily, Godric saw strength and determination in his eyes. Harry on the other hand looked much older than his brother. It seemed as if the poor boy had seen more grief in his lifetime. This saddened him. They both seemed to draw strength from the girls. He knew in this own life this was an asset; his own wife was his strength in time of need, though he would never admit it. They did have the family ring. He couldn't explain why, but he felt obligated to help them. It was so much more then the fact that they were family. He reminded himself to would worry about it when he wasn't so tired.  
  
The four teenagers remained on the couches wrapped in their own thoughts, all concerned what would happen to them if he said no. Harry was deep in thought. They needed a backup plan; there was always that cave where he had met Sirius in his fourth year. If necessary, he would take them there tonight and they could create a plan once they've gotten some sleep. What they really needed was a way home. How would they manage that without Gryffindor's help? How would they manage it even with his help? Harry shook his head and made himself focus on one thing at a time. He looked a Ginny, she was still shaking. He rubbed her hands and they both felt a bit braver.   
  
James and Lily had locked eyes. James ran his fingers over the ring on her left hand. He promised her father before he died that he would protect her. Done a fine job of it too, he thought sarcastically. Here they are a thousand years in the past. He'll get them home whatever it takes, which he promises her by looking deeply into her eyes. He'll get her home.  
  
After several minutes Godric stopped pacing and turned to face them. "Misters Potter, Miss Evans and Miss Weasley, you are welcome to stay here. Your offer of assistance is accepted. We will worry about the details in the morning after we've all had a good night's sleep."  
  
"Thank you, sir." James and Harry spoke in unison. They grinned at each other.   
  
"Wait here and you will be shown to your rooms." With that Godric Gryffindor swept from the room.  
  
iA/N: Continued thanks to OrionTheHunter for allowing me to adopt one of his shorts. This story wouldn't exist without it. Also to Alex and Cliodne my wonderful betas. Finally to all the people who have reviewed Thank you. It's so exciting to see reviews.  
  
I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update, but real life cuts into my writing time. Just so you know chapter 3 is with my betas and chapter 4 is in the works./i 


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: See Prologue**_

**Chapter Three**

Moments later the elf returned and led them back through the dimly lit hallways and upstairs. They were shown to two rooms that were almost identical. The girls' room was done in a pale rose color. Centered on the far wall was a large bed with lots of pillows and blankets, framing the bed were windows similar to those in Gryffindor's study. Opposite the foot of the bed were two oversized chairs. Along the same wall as the door was a room screen that provided a private dressing area and a table with a washbasin, soap and several towels. Laid out on the bed were nightclothes and dressing gowns. The boys' room was a mirror image, except that the bedding and furniture were done in deep reds. They were told they would be summoned for breakfast and left alone.

Harry and James sat in the chairs in their room facing each other. "Alright, Harry you wanted to talk."

"I do. It's just a matter of knowing how to tell you without revealing too much information."

There was a knock at the door and Lily poked her head in. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," James answered while standing and offering his hand.

Lily and Ginny came in the room and closed the door behind them. The two couples curled up on the chairs. A silence settled in around them for a few minutes.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"Hmm."

She was nervous about her question but the curiosity was just getting the best of her. She squeezed his hand and he turned to face her. "Harry, I have to know. What did you mean by a promise of marriage?"

Harry groaned. "Well, Ginny," Harry paused. "Over the Christmas break I asked your father for his blessing to marry you."

Ginny and Lily giggled. "Oh, Harry that's so sweet."

"You know, Lils I spoke to your father too." James said coming to Harry's defense. The girls stopped giggling.

"Don't you think we're kind of young? I mean I still have a year of school left."

"Ginny, I talked to your father, but I have not intention of proposing unless I survive everything that's going on."

"Harry," Lily started, "why are you waiting? I understand that you would want to wait until Ginny finishes school, but . . ."

"But how could I do that to her? Get myself killed after proposing marriage!?"

"Harry." Ginny said softly while gently putting her hand on his face and turning him to look at her.

"Gin."

"No, Harry. Me." Harry closed his eyes. "After all this time I'm surprised you still don't understand. If you die then my heart will break and a piece of me will die too. But Harry, this will happen whether I'm your wife, fiancé, girlfriend or even if you decided to end things and never speak to me again. If I were to die then you would feel the same, wouldn't you?"

Harry opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Ginny's deep brown ones. He hung his head and nodded. She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, "So Harry, do my brothers know of this?"

"Ron does."

"Just Ron?"

"How many brothers do you have Ginny?" James asked.

"Six. All older."

James laughed a strong hearty laugh. "Oh, Harry, you really are a Gryffindor aren't you?" he asked still laughing.

"So, why only Ron?"

"Well, you know your brothers."

"Don't tell me the Great Harry Potter is afraid of my brothers." Ginny laughed.

"Ginny!"

She didn't understand why he just yelled at her. She gave him a puzzled expression to which he answered by looking straight at her and widening his eyes. She paused and replayed the conversation in her head. "Oh, not again. I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms and around her and held her tightly.

"What did you do that you are the Great Harry Potter?"

"I didn't do anything, you did. All I can say is that you'll know when you do it."

The four sat silently for a few minutes before James snickered. "Six older brothers" James just started laughing in earnest again.

"I'm glad you're finding this so funny." Harry said clearly annoyed and James stopped laughing. "So how did you two get here?"

Lily started, "Well, we were. . ."

_Lily and James, as head girl and boy, were required to assist with patrols looking for students out of bounds. This task had been made much simpler with the use of the Marauder's Map. They could easily find who was out and would spend the rest of their time together talking. It was during these evenings where they formed a friendship and later fell in love._

_On Monday, April 24, 1978 James and Lily had been patrolling the castle halls since ten o'clock. It was a quiet night, as no one else was out. James was ready to quit for the night at eleven, but Lily insisted they finish their shift at midnight._

_"Come on Lils, I'm really tired and no one is out."_

_"Sorry James, but you set this schedule. You should have looked at the lunar charts first."_

_James said nothing. What could he say, she was right. He had spent the entire previous night out with Remus, Peter and Sirius because of the full moon. To make matters worse they had to endure the morning of double potions with the Slytherins._

_They walked aimlessly about the castle in a comfortable silence. After a bit James, reached out and took Lily's hand. She looked at him and smiled. It was nearly midnight and they were almost to the kitchens when to James' displeasure they found someone wondering the halls._

_Peeves._

_James hung his head and muttered something Lily couldn't make out. He pulled her hand and tried to lead her quickly back to Gryffindor tower._

_"Oh, Potter you Rotter where are your freaky friends, Loony Lupin and the Nasty Black?" Peeves screamed as loud as he could._

_They quickened their pace attempting to get away from Peeves. Luck was not with them and Peeves continued his taunt._

_"Potter, Potter you and your nasty friends are evil tricksters!"_

_"Run Lily!" James shouted and they took off at a full run. It was a good thing they did because just then Peeves threw his first dungbomb. They ran straight for Gryffindor tower, with Peeves closely following while taunting him and throwing dungbombs._

_At the one armed suit of armor James pulled Lily left instead of right and took her away from the tower. They ran on not quite sure of where they were but didn't want to stop with Peeves right on their heels._

_"Oh, Potter you Rotter! You nasty trickster!"_

_After several minutes of running they came across a tapestry of a griffin. They pulled it away from the wall finding a door behind it. Without hesitation they flung open the door and went through._

__

"The next thing we heard was you asking if we were alright." Lily finished.

Harry laughed.

It wasn't his intention to laugh and he certainly didn't want to be rude to the parents he had just met. He couldn't help it. He laughed so hard that tears ran down his face and his sides ached.

Ginny had to stand up. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Harry!"

He looked at her and then at his parents shocked expressions and calmed himself down. He held his hand out to Ginny, who took it and rejoined him on the chair. Taking a deep breath he turned to his parents.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to lose control like that, but I just couldn't help it."

"What was so amazing?" James asked trying to sound parental.

"Peeves actually." Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder and held her tight against him. "In my second year Peeves taunted me with a similar rhyme. I'm just glad he didn't make it up for me." He looked at Ginny and she smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, no." James laughed. "I wasn't the first Potter to be taunted by Peeves and you probably won't be the last."

Harry felt saddened by this. What if he was the last Potter? He said nothing and hoped that his sadness didn't appear on his face. Ginny leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He flushed red and his parents laughed.

"Actually there are some other parts of your story that sound very similar."

_**A/N**: Thanks for hanging in there with during the long wait. More will be posted soon. Continued thanks to Cliodne for all of her beta work._

_Also, I checked the calendar. There was a full moon on April 23, 1978 and the days of the week are correct._


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, see prologue._

**Chapter Four**

"So how did you two get here?" Lily asked.

Ginny started, "As you know Harry was in detention . . ."

__

_On April 24 (1998 of course, but Ginny doesn't say that), Ginny sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly half ten and Harry still wasn't back. She wasn't sure if he had any lunch; but knew that he definitely missed dinner. That's why she was waiting, so they could go to the kitchens to get a snack. What in the world was Snape making him do, she wondered for the thousandth time._

_Finally the portrait hole opened and Harry came in. He saw Ginny asleep in front of the fire. Was she holding his invisibility cloak? He went and sat next to her._

"_Harry, you're back" she said in a sleepy voice and kissed him on the cheek. "I must have fallen asleep waiting for you."_

"_Gin, why do you have the cloak?"_

"_Oh, I thought that since you didn't get dinner you might want to get some food."_

_He smiled at her, "I'm starved, let's go."_

_They headed down to the kitchens wrapped up in the cloak. As they walked Harry stayed behind Ginny, keeping her as close to him as possible. He tried to convince himself that he did it just to keep them well hidden under the cloak. Honest truth be told, they just both enjoyed being this close to each other. Fortunately, the journey to the kitchens was without incident._

"_Harry Potter, sir! And miss 'inny!" Dobby yelled and Ginny giggled._

"_Hi Dobby. I missed dinner, could I get some sandwiches or something?_

"_Of course, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby yelled before disappearing._

_Harry and Ginny settled themselves at the table that was under where the Gryffindor table was in the Great Hall. Dobby reappeared with roast beef sandwiches, pie, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice._

"_Thanks Dobby," Harry said. Dobby bowed and left them to their food._

"_So what did Snape have you do all day?"_

"_He and Filch had me scrubbing floors all over the castle."_

"_And that took all day?"_

_Harry nodded and kept eating. "They had me in the nastiest parts of the castle." He started feeling better now that he had eaten something and had a chance to relax. Of course as soon as that happened the pain started in his knees, elbows, and wrists. He knew by morning he was just going to ache. Stupid Snape! He had Quidditch practice tomorrow. He was grateful that Quidditch is played on brooms and not by running around on the ground, and he chuckled softly._

"_What's funny?"_

"_Nothing. I was just thinking that it's a good thing that I don't play muggle sports."  
_

"_Why?"_

"_Muggle sports involve a lot of running. I've spent all day on my hands and knees. I couldn't run very far right now."_

"_That stupid git! He doesn't have to be so nasty to you!"_

_Harry loved it when she got angry on his behalf. It was comforting to know how much she cared, and that she really was very pretty when she was angry. He couldn't put his finger on why he thought that. He always thought that she was pretty, but there was just something different. He mentally told himself he would try and work it out when he wasn't so tired._

"_It's just Snape and there is no permanent damage done." Ginny calmed down and smiled at Harry and then yawned a huge yawn. She reminded him a bit of Crookshanks just then. "Come on sleepy head, let's get you back."_

_It was just about midnight when they headed back to Gryffindor tower wrapped up again in the cloak. They hadn't gotten very far when Harry grabbed Ginny and stopped her._

"_Mrs. Norris," he whispered in her ear. They stood a still as possible, trying not to make a sound even trying not to breathe. At length Mrs. Norris left, and they began again heading towards the tower. For several minutes they were successful in their attempts until Ginny looked down just in time to see Mrs. Norris again. She stopped suddenly and Harry crashed into her, causing them both to fall._

"_What's all that racket!? Who's there?" Filch yelled._

_Harry panicked; the last thing he wanted was another detention. He grabbed Ginny's hands and pulled her to her feet. Hoping they could out run Filch, they didn't bother covering themselves with the cloak, and they ran hand in hand towards the tower. He had no idea why he did it but at the one armed suit of armor he pulled Ginny left, away from the tower. She was too busy running to question him. Filch was still back there searching for them, which they knew from his constant ranting._

_Ginny looked around and realized she didn't know where she was. She hoped Harry did._

"_Where are we?"  
_

"_Dunno."_

"_You kids are in trouble tonight. No doubt about that!" Filch yelled behind them._

"_Come on." Harry pulled Ginny on until he saw the Griffin tapestry; he pulled it aside revealing a door. In complete agreement and without hesitation they opened the door and ran through. _

__

"The next thing I remember is waking up with you two," Harry finished.

"Exactly the same day, April 25," Lily said.

"Probably exactly the same time as it was almost midnight when we left the kitchens," Ginny added.

"With no reasonable explanation, we both led the girls away from the tower at that suit of armor," James said.

"And we all willingly fell though that door," Harry said. "So where does all this get us?"

Everyone just shook their heads.

James stood and started pacing the room. "We found food and shelter, now what else do we need?"

"A way home," Harry answered.

"If there is a way," Ginny said.

"Of course there is don't worry about that we just need to find it."

"How can you be so sure, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Easy." Harry laughed. "I know when I was born and it wasn't a thousand years in the past." Everyone seemed reassured by that.

"A way home," James repeated trying to get a plan to formulate in his head.

"I wonder what the date is here," Lily asked.

"No way to know, since they don't use the same calendar we do." Ginny answered.

"We asked for advanced lessons, maybe we can read some of those books." Harry said. James groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Our magic." Everyone just blankly stared at him. "Look, the everyday magic we use isn't everyday magic around here. In fact, I'd bet that a fair amount of the incantations we use haven't been invented yet. Magic is a living thing, it grows and evolves."

"We're at a complete disadvantage if we can't use our magic," Harry stated.

"Maybe not." Lily stood and pointed her wand at the pillows on the bed and in a gentle whisper said, "Wingardium Leviosa" and brought the pillow from the bed to Harry's lap.

"Well then, we will just have to whisper all of our incantations," Ginny said.

"And we explain that how?"

"We do it because that's the way we were taught."

"You know we could use that to our advantage when we get back. But really, no matter what year we are in, I've still spent the last fifteen hours of my life scrubbing floors. I need some sleep."

"That's a good idea," Lily said sounding very motherly. "Ginny why don't you go on ahead, I'll be by in a couple of minutes."

Ginny nodded her agreement. She stood and held her hand out to Harry, who took it. They silently walked to the girls' room. Once they were inside she launched herself at Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Despite the brave face she put on in front of his parents, he could still feel how afraid she was.

He released her and moved his hands up to her face where he tucked her hair behind her ears. Keeping his hands in her hair, he kissed her softly.

"I promise you Ginny, we are going to get home."

"How do you know? All we know is that your parents made it back."

"It's my destiny to destroy Voldemort and it isn't going to happen if I'm stuck here."

"But Harry . . ." He silenced her with a kiss. Whey they broke apart they were both a little breathless and she had forgotten her objection. They sat down on one of the chairs and cuddled up a bit.

"So what do you think of your parents?"

"I don't know. They're not really what I expected."

"What's different?"

"They're real." She looked at him with a puzzled expression, so he continued. "When I was living with my aunt and uncle they forbid me from asking about my parents. When I got to Hogwarts, everyone told me how wonderful they were. I always thought they were a bit larger than life. Then I saw my father attack Snape in that pensive and it skewed my image again. But here they are and they're just normal."

"Oh, Harry."

"This has got to be the strangest day of my entire life," Lily said snuggling into James.

"I know." James replied while rubbing her back.

"Do you think Harry's right, about us getting back?"

"I do." James continued to rub Lily's back in a comforting manner while the silence stretched on between them. "What's bothering you Lils?" When she didn't respond James gently separated them and looked into her beautiful green eyes. She closed them in response to his gaze. "Lily, love?"

"It's just that. . . we know we are going to orphan him. What kind of parents does that make us? What kind of people do that to their son?" She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her face.

James held her close. He was unsure of what to say to her. He had the same thoughts, maybe they should rethink this whole marriage thing. Damn Voldemort for torturing them and their son like this. He felt Lily shift in his arms; he looked at her to see that she was moving her ring about on her finger. She once told him that it gave her comfort.

"Lily, I love you."

"I know James, I love you too."

"Harry is a fine man, and we would be wrong to not give him life. We would be the kind of parents that created a child in love. There's nothing wrong with that."

"James, he looses us."

"Lily, we know nothing of Harry's life."

"But we orphan him!" Her voice breaking.

"No, we don't know that. All we know is that sometime before his seventh year, I die. And I'd gladly give my life to keep the two of you safe."

"James."

"We are going to get married, and when we have our son who has his mother's beautiful eyes, we will name him Harry. Besides, we don't know what changes we will cause to the timeline if we don't."

Lily simply nodded her agreement, as she didn't trust her voice. He seemed so strong and she needed that. She didn't think she could make these decisions on her own. He was right of course, it would be wrong to rob Harry of his life, not to mention Ginny and the rest of the people in his life. She was comforted by the fact that other people loved him as well.

"Lily, go to sleep. It's been a long day for all of us."

She silently stood and kissed his cheek. Quietly she left the room and made her way back to the room she was going to share with Ginny. As she entered she heard them talking softly.

"_. . . but here they are and they're just normal."_

"_Oh, Harry"_

Lily wanted to cry, but James was right: they would continue on. Somewhere she found the belief that she could be strong for her son. She forced a smile on her face and in the most motherly tone she could manage she asked, "Harry, I do hope you're being a gentleman in here."

At the sound of Lily's voice Harry and Ginny literally jumped from the chair and both tried unsuccessfully to hide their blushes. In spite of herself Ginny couldn't help but giggle, as Harry looked his young mother in the eye.

"Yes, mum, I've been behaving myself."

Lily smiled at them. "It's time for all of us get some sleep." She walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He happily returned it. She whispered, "Sweet dreams, son" in his ear and released him. Ginny also gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight.

Without another word Harry left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked closed Lily couldn't hold back any longer and the tears began to fall. Ginny wrapped her in a hug, letting herself cry as well.

**A/N: **_My continued to thanks to Cliodne for all of her beta work and OrionTheHunter for letting me adopt his short. Also, a great thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it's just so awesome._

_I did check the calendar and April 24, 1998 was a Saturday._


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, see prologue._

_**Chapter Five**_

Harry walked back to the room he was sharing with his father. This was all just so surreal. He wanted to commit to memory every detail of every hug he received from his mother. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he would feel guilty next time Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

He entered the bedroom to find his father pacing about the room. "Good your back. I thought I might go mad if it took you much longer."

They went back to the same chairs they had been sitting in before. "We need to deal with this so we can focus on finding a way home."

"I agree. So what's bothering you?"

Harry was silent for several moments as he considered to the best way to approach this. "Without telling you how I know. I know that after your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., you and Sirius attacked Snape. Sirius once told me that I shouldn't judge based on you guys being fifteen. But I was fifteen when I learned of that incident and I never would have done anything like that. I'm having problems reconciling the James Potter that everyone respected and the James Potter who is capable of torturing Snape like that. Which one are you?"

"Oh, is that all? I thought this was going to be hard." Harry glared at his father. "Alright then, Harry, I'm both."

"Well that's helpful," Harry said unable and unwilling to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I was a spoiled rich kid a complete and total prat to everyone with the possible exception of Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Then something happened and I was forced to deal with the realities of the world beyond the castle walls."

"What happened?"

"My father was killed in an attack by Death Eaters." James paused and that just hung in the air. Harry felt that familiar guilt, but found it odd. How could it remotely be his fault when his grandfather died before Trewlawney made that stupid prophesy?

"He was the greatest man I knew and suddenly I had responsibilities that I was unprepared for. So I was forced to change from first class prat to an adult. The change hasn't been easy and I slip up sometimes, but Lily and Remus try to keep me in line."

"But not Sirius or Peter?"

"Well, Sirius has the best of intentions and when things get hard on me he temps me with new and better pranks. Peter is just along for the ride."

James got up and started pacing the room again. Harry thought there might be more so he just sat there silently waiting. After several minutes James stopped and looked at Harry.

"How do you know about that?"

"Told you, I can't tell."

"Right. Right." James started pacing again.

"Harry, have you ever been to the muggle cinema?"

"No, but I've seen films on the telly."

"That will do. Have you ever seen a film starting in the middle?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, if you see a piece in the middle you can think that a character is bad, but it turns out that he's really the hero. Do you understand?"

Again, Harry nodded.

"So you know of this one incident, but you don't know what led up to it nor do you know of the aftermath."

"I do know! I know that Sirius claimed he was bored and Snape just happened to catch your attention," Harry snapped angrily.

"Yes, you're right. But you don't know about the five years prior. Did Sirius tell you what happened afterward?"

"No."

James sat back down and looked Harry in the eye. "Let me tell you there is nothing worse than being called into McGonagall's office to find your father standing there. I had never seen him as angry as he was just then. He spent the next two hours telling all four of us how wrong we were and that he was truly disappointed in us. He didn't yell it would have been easier if he had. Instead he told us that we had failed him. I had to apologize to Snape at dinner in front of the entire school, Remus almost lost his prefects badge and our punishment was so severe that it carried over into the next school year."

Harry just stared at his father. He didn't think about the aftermath nor had he ever wondered if they had gotten in trouble. It seemed a bit unfair to his father and his friends.

"Please don't judge my whole life on fifteen minutes of stupidity. What we did that afternoon was wrong, very wrong. But it's been two years and from your perspective it's probably been close to twenty. I learned a huge lesson that day. I've changed since then and I can only hope that I become that person that people respect."

"It wasn't fair of me. I'm sorry."

James smiled at him and he felt better. "I'm sorry too."

Harry decided that he would use whatever time they had to get to know his parents. And, when they got home he was going to have a long talk with Remus.

"Well, son, why don't we get some sleep?" James asked grinning. Harry for his part loved every time his parents called him _son_. He wanted to remember every time that it happened. He noticed that James was waiting on a response from him, so he agreed.

"NOOOOO!"

Lily woke screaming into the night. Ginny stirred next to her, "Lily?"

"Hmm," Lily answered a little breathless.

"What did you dream about?"

"Nothing. You should go back to sleep."

Ginny sat up and using her wand lit some of the candles near the bed. Lily looked at her, surprised by this action, but the soft light gave her a calm feeling.

"You know, I've had my fair share of nightmares where I'd wake up screaming. It really helps to talk it out."

"I'm not sure."

"I'm a good listener and I promise not to judge."

Lily sat up and leaned against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She gave Ginny a small smile.

"It's funny how much easier life seemed when I woke up yesterday morning." They both laughed at that. "In my dream I saw James and Harry die. They were killed not with magic but with knives and they suffered terribly. With their deaths you and I were stuck here and they tried to marry us off to Severus and Lucius. It's odd that I should think of him as he finished school a few years ago."

"Do you often have premonition dreams?"

"No, I never do actually."

Ginny was relived to hear that. "It's probably just the stress of the past few hours."

Lily nodded her agreement. "Thanks Ginny. I do feel a bit better." Lily paused. She did feel better, but didn't really want to sleep again. She really needed to get the image of being forced to kiss Snape out of her mind. "Ginny, can you tell me about Harry?"

"I wish I could."

"There has to be something."

Ginny's heart broke. She wanted to tell Lily everything. They deserved to know all about Harry, the same way he deserved to know of his parents. It was just so unfair that life should treat these good people so badly.

"I want to tell you all that I know, but I can't."

"I'm sorry for pressuring you, that wasn't fair of me. It's just that he's touched my heart in a way that I didn't think was possible. How can I love a son that hasn't even been born yet?"

"It's easy to love Harry."

"I'm glad he has you to love him." Ginny just smiled at Lily. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

Ginny blew out the candles and both girls laid back down. Lily, again gratefully that Ginny loved her son was able to fall asleep quickly. She slept the rest of the night without any dreams.

Ginny, however was unable to fall back asleep. She focused her thoughts on Harry, asleep in the next room. She thought of their first kiss at the Burrow, the feel of his arms around her keeping her safe. Eventually, she fell asleep dreaming of a future with Harry.

_**A/N:** My continued thanks to Cliodine for her beta work and to all my reviewers. _


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see Prologue.

**Chapter Six**

The next morning the four teens washed and dressed quickly and tried to find their way back downstairs. After a few minutes of wandering they were rescued by a house elf, a different one from the previous night, who led them to the dinning room. Gryffindor rose to greet them.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here. Allow me to introduce everyone. My nephews James and Harry, and their betrothed Lily and Ginny. This is my beautiful wife Hannah and my friends who join me in the undertaking that will become the school of magic, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin."

Greetings were made and the four teens sat silently at the end of the table. Harry took Ginny's hand in his as they ate the breakfast that was placed before them. They were bombarded with questions about their travels. James eagerly answered all of the questions. Harry thought James really paid attention during history of magic classes as he sounded as if he knew what he was speaking about, and no one disbelieved him. From James' telling it was a grand adventure and Harry was sorry that his missed out on the fun, despite the fact that it never happened. Lily and Ginny laughed and cringed in all the appropriate places, making James' story that much more believable.

As the elves cleared the breakfast remains away, Rowena gave her wand a flick and a complex set of drawings appeared on the table.

"We begin construction tomorrow," Slytherin said. "You two lads ready for the task?"

"Yes, sir." Harry and James responded

"I'm sorry, sir, but Lily and I won't be assisting?" Harry squeezed her hand trying to remind her that this was not 1998.

"No. You lasses will work with Hannah. She will be teaching you medicinal charms, healing techniques, and whatever else she thinks it would be helpful for you to know."

"Thank you," Lily said ending any debate from Ginny.

"The first task for today is something we should have decided months ago." All the adults laughed while the others looking on curiously.

Seeing their bewildered expressions, Slytherin offered an explanation, "We need a name for the school. We've all rejected the idea of naming it after ourselves. With time the ideas have become a bit absurd." Again there was more laughter. The teens just glared at each other, but remained silent.

"The National School of Magick," Hufflepuff suggested.

"Ever the diplomat Helga," Slytherin said, "but nations change."

"The United School of Witchcraft," Ravenclaw attempted.

"So do alliances fail," Godric said. "The Pride School of Wizardry."

"You and your fascination with lions, Godric," Ravenclaw laughed.

Silence filled the room and it was almost painful. At long last Hufflepuff spoke, "Why is this simple decision so difficult when we've settled on so many of the others?"

James wanted to scream some sense into these people. This are supposed to be the most brilliant wizards of the day and they are squabbling over the stupidest names he had ever heard of. How was it possible that they could envision this school, yet they limited themselves in their belief in its success? He looked at Lily she shook her head no. He turned to Harry and Ginny. They also said no. _The Pride School of Wizardry_. What were they thinking! A school with that name would fail within the year. They needed a name as majestic as the castle they were building. The banter of names continued each one worse than the next. James looked to Harry again pleading with him, trying to convey the need to do something with a look. Harry apparently understood and nodded.

James took a breath. "If I may?"

"Go ahead, lad," Ravenclaw said.

"With respect. You're building a castle out there. A school that could out last all of us. In order for that to happen to you need to think big. Imagine the school lasting hundreds, even thousands of years. You need a name as grand as that dream and as grand as the castle we set out to build."

James looked around to see everyone starring at him. The adults seemed a bit surprised at his speech, and he didn't blame them. Ginny smiled sweetly at him, encouraging him. Lily and Harry, well they looked at him with nothing less than pride in their eyes. He felt a rush of confidence and knew he would remember those looks always.

"Do you have a name?" Godric prompted.

"I do uncle." James took a deep breath and said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Who is Hogwarts?" Hufflepuff asked.

"No who ma'am, but what. The Hogwart is a flower, a lily." James smiled at Lily and continued. "It's quite beautiful and where we come from it is very rare. It can be used as an ingredient in some medicinal potions, but because it's so rare, most potion makers use alternate ingredients."

"I have read of such a flower," Hannah stated.

The silence that followed was deafening. James dropped his head and stared at the table top directly in front of him. Lily took his hand and gently squeezed. The adults all looked to each other and silently came to an agreement.

Hufflepuff tapped the map and said, "_Nomen._" Across the tope of the page the words **_Hogwarts Castle_** appeared. Harry nudged his father forcing him to look at the drawing. They grinned at each other.

For the next five days, Harry and James woke with the sun and after a brief breakfast, hurried out to the building site and began working. They worked through the day until the sun began to set when they would return to Gryffindor's home to share a brief dinner with the girls and then fall asleep exhausted.

Both boys were grateful for the opportunity to help. Gryffindor and Slytherin taught them a good number of construction spells. As Harry worked, he thought about putting those charms to use on a home for he and Ginny. He felt it was good to focus on the possibility of future rather than on dying at Voldemort's hand or the fact they had had yet to even begin a search for a way home.

James, for his part, was also concerned about their lack of progress. He didn't let it interfere with what he was doing and just allowed himself to be lost in the work. He focused on the stones that were creating the school where he had so many fond memories.

Although most of the men of the town were assisting with construction, Harry and James kept mostly to themselves. During their breaks they spoke of the safest thing they could think of, Quidditch. However, despite their best efforts some personal details were shared by both of them. James was disappointed that Harry wasn't a chaser like he was, but at the same time was immensely impressed with his catch record. They spoke of games that they had played in, and Ron's obsession with the Chudley Cannons. The only thing they did not speak of was Harry's trip to the World Cup.

Lily and Ginny spent most of that first week in the Gryffindor's kitchen. Hannah was teaching them medicinal potions and had successfully taught potions to cure headaches, reduce fevers, and relieve pain and other such minor aliments. They had also learned various charms but were unable to practice them, so on the fifth morning Hannah had them pack up the potions they had made and they went up to the construction site. There they could practice their healing charms on the workers who sustained injuries. Fortunately, they did not see Harry or James for medical care that day.

That evening at dinner, Godric told them that due to all the hard work they had been doing, they could all have the next two days off. The four teens were happy with that news.

The next morning they were all up early and quickly dressed and set about to enjoy the day. They walked about the village chatting about nothing in particular. They made their way back to the house for lunch where Godric and Hannah joined them.

"Sir," Harry started, "the first night we were here we saw your impressive study. Well, we were wondering if we might be allowed to spend some time reading through your books?"

"Of course. Are you looking for something specific?"

"No." Harry and James answered. The others laughed.

"It's just that we'd like to learn as much as possible while we are here, and reading through your library is a wonderful way to do that." James responded.

"You aren't planning on staying on then?"

"Stay on?"

"Well, you came here to help build a school, wouldn't you like to stay and be a part of that school? Perhaps you could teach."

There was silence for a moment, and then Harry surprised everyone, except Ginny, by saying, "I'd like to teach."

"Really, Harry, I wouldn't have thought that about you?" Lily asked.

"Well, remember a few years ago I helped out some of my friends with their studies? I found I liked doing it."

Ginny nodded yes and following her lead James and Lily did as well.

"So, you'll stay then?"

"No," Harry said. "I promised Ginny's father that I would see her home safely when our studies were done here. And of course, that we would be married. Perhaps after that we will come back."

"Acceptable. You may use the study whenever you wish."

"Tonight, however, I think you four should have some fun," Hannah suggested.

**A/N: **_My cotinued thanks to Cliodne for her awsome beta work and OrionTheHunter for his story starter. Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's always so cool to see new reviews!_

_Nomen is name in latin._


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see prologue._

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Harry," James said as they walked back to their room after lunch. He stopped and looked at James.

"Dad." James was surprised, but smiled. That was the same reaction he had every time Harry called him dad. James nodded, and they walked on.

"Well, son. I was hoping you wouldn't mind, but I'd like to spend a few hours alone with your mother."

Harry stopped and glared at James. It was then that James realized that his comment was just a bit suggestive. James looked at Harry with a knowing look and both boys burst out laughing.

After a moment Harry responded in a very serious tone, "You know, that my mother you're talking about. Do I need to defend her honor?"

James looked shocked at this statement and they both started laughing again. When they reached their room Harry sat in one of the chairs. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his parents, _but did that really mean every waking moment_? After some thought he decided no, it didn't. Besides, he'd like some alone time with Ginny. He hadn't kissed her in days, and he missed it.

"It's not a bad idea to split up for a few hours. Do you think Ginny and mum will mind?"

"If they do, I'm sure we can change their minds," James said roguishly.

"Please! That's still my mother you're talking about!"

"Sorry." James breathed out between his laughter.

It turned out the girls didn't mind at all and, in fact, had come up with the same idea. So the two couples split up for the afternoon. James and Lily wandered to the hills of the village while Harry and Ginny walked up to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny walked silently with their hands intertwined. It was just nice, as they both allowed themselves to be lost in the moment. No worries about when they were, how they would get home or what was waiting for them when they did. For just this moment in their lives they were just a couple of teenagers in love. When they reached the castle Ginny stopped.

From the front the castle it looked liked Ginny had seen it just a few days ago, only without the turrets. The frame for the main section of the castle was intact; they were now working on the front steps. She guessed that they would work on into the entrance hall and complete the center structure before adding the towers and such.

"It's amazing how much you've accomplished in just a few days."

"Magical construction. If we were doing this the muggle way it would take at least ten years to build it."

They continued their walk until they found some large rocks. After Harry checked that they were stable, they climbed up and sat to just watch the view. Ginny snuggled in close to Harry and rested her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in tight. He'd gently kiss the top of her head while stroking her hair. Ginny was in heaven.

She looked up at Harry. He was just sitting there with his eyes closed letting himself just feel the air on his face. She smiled and thought about how handsome he was. Ever so gently she reached up and removed his glasses. He smiled a shy smile, but he didn't open his eyes. With the palm of her hand she gently stroked his face.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and found her looking at him. Getting lost in her pretty face and sweet smile, he took her hand from his face and interlocked their fingers. A breath away from kissing her he whispered her name. Their kiss was sweet, tender and loving.

Somewhere Harry decided he wanted more, and his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. His free hand tangled itself in her hair. Without hesitation Ginny opened herself to him. Her free hand found its way to his back and tried to get closer to him.

James and Lily also wandered a bit holding hands.

"You know, Lils, maybe when this is all over I could go into construction. I'm really good at it; so is Harry, but that's not much of a surprise is it?" Lily just laughed at him. "What is Ginny like?"

Lily, who didn't expect the question stopped and looked at James. He smiled at her and tugged her hand so they could continue walking. They fell back into an easy step.

"I like her. If I wasn't her boyfriend's mother I could be her friend."

"You still can be."

She laughed softly, "No. I mean if we were from the same time."

"Is she good for Harry?"

"I think so. She really loves him."

"I've seen the way they look at each other."

"It reminds me of someone else," Lily said bumping shoulders with James. They shared a glance, each wearing silly smiles.

They continued walking in a safe silence with each other. Lily found it odd that this walk through Hogsmeade could feel so familiar despite the fact that it didn't look anything like the Hogsmeade she knew from school. James looked at his future bride and was confused by her serious expression. He squeezed her hand.

"Lily?"

"I was just thinking about how familiar this feels."

James looked at her with a puzzled expression, so she explained. After they were both silent for a moment and continued walking until they found a small plateau in the hills covered with a soft green grass. They took off their shoes and walked out to the center and sat facing each other. He took her hands in his allowing himself a moment to feel just how perfect her hands fit in his.

"Do you remember the first night that we were here?" Lily nodded. "I was telling you how we needed to be careful with our magic because it is a living thing. The thing is that I was being quite literal. Magic lives within us and around us. It binds us together. Right now you're not recalling the Hogsmeade of the future. When you're in the future you're remembering this Hogsmeade. Its part of the reason we took to Harry and Ginny so quickly."

"I thought that was just because we are his parents."

"Oh, that's part of it."

After a moment James laid back and interlaced his hands behind his head, watching the clouds. He felt Lily cuddle next to him and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. They both felt completely safe. Neither knew how long they stayed like that until they both shifted enough to look at each other. James whispered, "I love you, Lily," before kissing her softly.

Ginny tried to ignore the warm sun on her face, as Harry kissed her. She had been doing pretty well until the sun reached a point where she could feel it on her eyes, despite the fact that her eyes were closed. Harry must have felt it too because he made a small twitch and broke the kiss.

They sat back and enjoyed watching the sky become brilliant reds and oranges as the sun set. Before the sun completely dipped below the horizon plunging them into darkness Harry and Ginny began their walk back to the village. They chatted quietly about nothing in particular. On the way back to Gryffindor's home they ran into James and Lily.

"Tomorrow evening we start researching a way home," James said.

"We need a method of doing the research so we can find whatever we can as quickly as possible," Ginny responded.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Gin, you've been spending too much time with Hermione."

"She's your best friend Harry - that should have been your suggestion." He just gaped at her while the others laughed.

"What we need to do is divide the room in quarters so we are each looking at about the same number of texts. Once there, we'll be able to decide quickly if a book will be helpful to us or not."

"Leave it to Lily to come up with such a simple plan," James said.

They continued their stroll while James embarrassed Lily by telling how she had gotten back at all four Marauders for the prank they had played on the sixth year Gryffindor girls towards the end of the last school year. By the time they arrived back at Gryffindor's home for supper all four were laughing.

After dinner Harry asked Ginny to sit outside with him, and she happily agreed. They walked hand-in-hand until they found a tree they could lean against. Ginny sat in between Harry's legs, so she could lie back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"This is nice, Harry."

He didn't respond except to hold her tighter. She leaned her head back and kissed his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss him."

It was always understood who the "him" was. Ginny stayed silent, hoping he would continue. After a few moments he did.

"You know last night I had a dream - it was just memories. They were all out of order. It was odd. The thing is that I was talking in my sleep, and I yelled for Sirius when he fell and my dad heard me."

Ginny leaned further back into him and kissed his neck softly. He moved slightly to give her better access.

"What else happened?"

"I was confused when he woke me, and I had forgotten where I was and who I was with. I jumped when he lit the candles, and I could see him. He asked what I dreamt about, and I almost told him. I almost told him everything." Harry dropped his head, completely worn out.

Ginny sat up and turned so that she could face him.

"It's okay, Harry, you didn't tell him."

"But."

"No, Harry. It's okay. You're sharing a room with your father. The father that's been dead since you were a small baby. You did nothing wrong. I get the desire to tell your mum too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ginny, you've been so good about all of this. I promise you, I will get you home, and I'll make it up to you, even though it will probably take me the rest of my life."

"There's nothing to make up. When you asked me to be your girlfriend, I happily agreed, knowing what I was getting into.

"You knew we would travel a thousand years in the past? Why didn't you say something?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yes, I do." He ran his fingers though her hair and tucked it behind her ear but let his hand linger. "Do you know what else I know?" He whispered.

She softly shook her head.

"I know that you're very pretty," He whispered as he leaned forwards to capture her with a kiss. As their kiss became more intense; Harry wrapped his arms around her and slowly moved them along her back. Her hands started on his chest, but when he pulled her closer, she moved them to around his neck, finally resting in his hair.

At length they broke apart, both breathless. Ginny turned around so that she was back in their original position.

"I'm glad we had today."

"Me too."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and just held her close. She softly sighed and wiggled against him trying to close any possible distance that could be left between them.

"You know, Harry, I'm sure your parents are feeling it too."

"What makes you say that?"

"The first night we were here your mum had a nightmare, and we chatted for a bit. She wanted to know all about you."

"Really?" This pleased him greatly. He felt almost giddy in knowing that his mum was as interested in him as he was in them. He buried his face in her hair in an attempt to hide his silly grin.

She giggled at his unexpected touch and replied with a simple, "Really."

Sitting safe in Harry's arms she looked at the night sky. She had always enjoyed her astronomy lessons and tried to pick out the constellations. It was harder because the sky looked different. She knew that the stars changed their positions over time, so the sky didn't look quite right.

Nevertheless, she was able to make out some constellations. She found Lyra without much trouble, and then what she thought was Draco. She hated that one; it was a stupid excuse for a dragon. It looked much more like a snake. Either way it was aptly named. As she continued to scan the night sky she found the bright star Regulus in Leo. Something clicked in her mind and her eyes darted quickly scanning. Could she see it? There it was. She gasped.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Oh, Harry, look." And she pointed to a spot just above the horizon partially hidden by trees.

Harry followed her finger. When he saw what she was pointing at he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

Sirius.

"Sirius, the dog star. The brightest star in the night sky," Ginny said.

"But, it's part of a winter constellation, how can we see it now?"

"Look how close it is to the western horizon. I bet in a week or so we won't be able to see it all, and then the people here won't see it again until late next fall."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For all kinds of things, but right now for finding Sirius."

"Harry, you need to remember that he loved you. And no matter what, he's keeping guard over you."

"Keeping guard?"

"Well isn't that what dogs do? Protect the people they love?"

"So here he is stuck out of time with us to keep an eye on me."

"Probably not just you. Knowing Sirius, he's guarding all four of us."

Harry laughed a happy sounding laugh, and Ginny couldn't help but join in. "We should probably go in before someone comes looking for us."

Ginny stood and offered her hands to Harry. He took them and let her help him to stand. He walked about a bit trying to get feeling back in his legs. That tree got pretty uncomfortable after a while, but he didn't care because he got to spend that time just holding Ginny. When he was ready he took her hand, and they walked back to the house.

"I wonder what James and Lily were doing while we were outside?"

Harry groaned. Ginny looked at the horrified expression on his face and started laughing all over again.

"Please those are just images you don't need of your parents."

Ginny laughed even harder. "You know. . ."

"Just stop right there. I don't want to hear any more."

"But Harry."

"Ginny!" Harry couldn't help but join in Ginny's laughter.

_**A/N: **My continued thanks to Cliodne for her awesome beta work. Also thanks to all my reviewers._


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see prologue._

_**Chapter Eight**_

Even though they had the next day off, they agreed to spend it researching in Gryffindor's study. After breakfast they made their way to the library. James let out a low whistle.

"This is even worse in the daylight; it will take us years to work through it." Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Don't be silly, it won't take us that long. I told you I had a method for doing this. Lily set about giving them instructions and assigning them areas of the room to work from. They all got down to business - there just had to be a way home.

The only noise in the room the entire morning was the sounds of scraping chairs, turning pages and frustrated sighs. Harry found himself looking out the window rather than the pages in front of him. The last two times he found James doing the same thing. They shared a knowing smile and went back to work.

At lunchtime Hannah came and found them all reading books and not speaking a word to each other. She told them that they had to take a break to eat lunch. They all tried to lunch in the study, but she was adamant. They had to have a proper lunch, so they obediently followed her to the dinning room.

"Ah, there you are," Gryffindor greeted them. "You should enjoy the sunshine." They all looked as if they were about to argue when he shook his head. "I understand."

Everyone was served lunch and silence fell on the group for a few minutes before Hannah asked, "You were all buried in parchment; have you found anything that interests you?"

Harry and James both responded quickly with a definite, "No!" Lily just politely shook her head. Ginny on the other hand surprised them all.

"Actually, I found something. Will we have lessons tomorrow or will we be back out at the building site?"

"Both child. I have a new potion that's I'd like to show you."

"Excellent. Perhaps we could look at this potion I found."

"Of course."

The rest of lunch passed nicely, and the four teens returned to their task. Unfortunately the remainder of the day passed just as the morning had. After a long day they went to bed feeling defeated.

The following morning, the girls were back in the kitchen. Hannah was to teach them a potion for healing open wounds, but it was a bit tricky, as they had to enchant the aloe. Before they could get started, Ginny wanted to discuss the potion that she had found. They sat at the small table in the kitchen quietly waiting for Hannah to read the parchment.

"Did you find anything else written about this potion?"

"No, just that."

"I know this potion; the people working on it are from the village I lived in as a small child. It's supposed to keep a shield around a warrior so that he would only need to worry about fighting."

"Did it work?" Lily asked.

"No. It faded rather quickly and wasn't any protection against stronger curses." She handed the parchment back to Ginny.

"The theory seems solid, maybe if I keep working at it."

"Feel free child, but why the interest in this potion?"

Ginny and Lily shared a look and without knowing it shared the thought, "Voldemort." Hannah looked between them.

"Well," Ginny started, "on our journey here we were robbed by bandits."

"Godric told me."

"Harry and James hid us and fought with the bandits the best they could. But they were outnumbered. A potion like this could have kept them safer in that fight. And, we have to make that journey back, so they will be faced with similar dangers."

"Hang on to that parchment - maybe a fresh set of eyes will solve the problem. For now let's work on the potion that we have planned for today."

Hannah began telling them about the potion and its healing properties. Once they were set up to work she taught them the charm to purify the aloe gel. Lily and Ginny each had a small sample of the gel to test the charm on. If they were successful the gel would glow for a moment, and then it would be ready to add to their cauldrons.

They both whispered, _"Expurgo"_ and tapped the bowls. Nothing happened. They each tried a few more times before they were successful. Quickly the potion was simmering. They need to cook it for thirty-four minutes before allowing it to cool for bottling.

"If I might ask, why do you lasses whisper all of your incantations?"

"That's just we have always done it," Lily responded.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense." With that Hannah stood to check the potion and the girls shared a grateful grin. Returning to the table Hannah continued, "So why don't you lasses tell me about your lads?" With that they spent a pleasant morning preparing and bottling additional potions, while recounting fun stories and happenings involving their mates. After lunch they packed up their vials and headed for the construction site to aid anyone who was injured.

That evening the four teens returned to the study to continue their search for a way home. They spent a silent evening making no progress.

As they made their way back to their rooms, Lily hung back. James knew from the look on her face that she was afraid; he took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze encouraging her to talk.

"You know Ginny will probably be a potions master. She's quite good at it."

"We saw you out there today. I'm glad you decided to focus on healing."

"Hannah's a great teacher."

"Are you going to be a healer?" Harry asked. Lilly and James stopped short as they didn't realize that Harry and Ginny were waiting for them.

"Well, I haven't even taken my NEWT's yet, but that's the plan."

They fell into silence until they reached the boys' room. Harry opened the door and waved the others in. They sat in the chairs as they had the first night.

"What's bothering you, Lils?"

"We've been here a week!" A tear slowly ran down her cheek and she whispered, "I'm scared."

James hugged her closer. Harry stood and kneeled on the floor before his parents.

"Mum." Lily looked at Harry with sad eyes. She ran her hand through his messy hair. Harry couldn't help but close his eyes. Taking a deep breath he started again, "Mum, I promise we will get home. All four of us."

"How can you be so sure? Maybe we've created an alternate timeline?"

"I'm sure because of something Ginny taught me." He glanced over his shoulder at Ginny, and they shared a smile. "I'm sure because I believe it."

"It's not that easy."

"Of course it is. If we created an alternate timeline then my memories of your past wouldn't be intact. Until proven otherwise, I believe we will get home and it will be the same as when we left it."

"Maybe you're right." Harry went back to sitting at Ginny's side. "James, will you walk me?"

"Of course."

Lily gave Ginny a hug goodnight then gave Harry a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight son."

"Goodnight mum."

James walked Lily to the girls' room, and once inside he hugged her. "Alright now?"

"Better."

"Good." James used this thumbs to wipe away tear tracks and gently kissed her. She returned the kiss and they remained in each other's arms for quite a while. They had no idea how long it had been when there was a knock at the door causing them to jump. And then laugh at their silliness.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ginny here is no fun to kiss when she's asleep." Everyone laughed, and Ginny smacked his arm.

"Oh, you'll pay for that Harry Potter!" She then shoved him back into the hall.

James gave Lily a quick kiss good night and followed Harry out to the hallway. When the door closed behind him both boys could hear the girls laughing. They just looked at each other and shrugged.

It seemed that their time in the past was getting worse. They had spent the following two evenings continuing their research. They found nothing to get them home, and Ginny failed to find anything to aid her in developing the warrior's potion.

The following day would be the worst. Lily and Ginny arrived at the building site when there was a thunderous crash. A pile of stones that were being added to the building had shifted and fallen. Hannah, Lily and Ginny ran in the directions of the screams and nearly screamed themselves when they saw the gruesome pile of stone and men.

Within moments the rest of the workers were there carefully removing each stone. As each stone was freed the three medics would tend to them. After a short a while, they started feeling a sense of relief as none of the men they had found so far had been injured terribly. But at the same time the sense of dread grew, as they had not found Harry or James.

As the last stone were cleared away, they saw them. They were lying between where the pile of stones had been and the building. Without thinking about it Lily ran to Harry, and Ginny to James. They were both hurt pretty badly.

James' chest was horribly bruised, and Ginny suspected that he had some broken ribs. She used a charm her mother had taught her when the twin had fallen from a tree one Christmas. It checked for internal bleeding and organ damage. The charm showed that James was fine. She scrambled to Lily's side and quietly taught her the charm. It worked and cleared Harry of any internal injuries. Ginny returned to James and set and mended his broken ribs.

Lily worked quickly and efficiently to tend to Harry's injuries. She applied the potion that Hannah had just taught them to a gash on his shoulder and then mended his broken leg. She cast a quick cleaning charm on his face. Watching his chest rise and fall she ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry."

James started to stir. Ginny held his shoulders so that he wouldn't try to sit up. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"The stones started falling. Harry screamed for everyone to cast shield charms. He probably saved a lot of lives."

"He did. We found you two last. It was amazing that no one died here today."

James smiled with pride for his son and looked over to his right where Lily was lovingly tending to Harry. Then looked back to Ginny, "Why is he still unconscious? How badly is he hurt?" His voice full of worry.

Ginny wanted to smile in happiness for Harry that he got to experience having parents who loved him. It was amazing how the seventeen year old who lay before her sounded just like her father when one of her brothers was hurt. "James relax. I saw Harry. I think it's just a broken leg. He is going to be fine. You are another matter."

He tried to sit up, but Ginny shook her head at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"No kidding. That hurts."

"Well now that you're done worrying for your son, would you like to know your injuries?" James said nothing, except to drink the vial that Ginny put to his lips. "This is for the pain. You had three broken ribs and most of your chest is a lovely shade of purple from the bruising. You're going to be sore for a while.

Harry groaned and tried to move his arm to touch his head in a vain attempt to stop the pain, but the wound prevented his movement.

"Harry, just lie still."

"Mum?"

"I'm here, son. I'm here. Can you open your eyes?" Slowly Harry complied and looked up at Lily.

"How bad is it?"

"No too bad. Your leg was broken, but that was easily fixed. The rest of your injuries are minor, including your shoulder."

"No, I mean how many died?"

"No one died, Harry."

"Really?"

"Yes, everyone survived this." Harry sighed with relief. Lily put a small vial to his lips, and he drank without question.

Godric and Salazar arrived with wooden planks. They eased Harry and James onto them and floated them back to the house. Hannah and Helga checked their injuries and put them to bed. That evening Lily and Ginny continued their search for a way home. Only this night was spent in the boys' room watching them sleep.

_**A/N: **My continued thanks to Cliodne for her awesome beta work and to all my readers. _

_Expurgo roughly translates into purify in Latin._


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see the prologue._

_**Chapter Nine**_

When James woke the next morning he realized he was back in his room at Gryffindor's home. He looked over at Harry to see that he was already awake. Harry motioned to the chairs. The sight that James saw made him laugh out loud. The girls were asleep in the chairs, each with a book open.

"It's kind of a shame to wake them."

Harry grinned at his father and called out, "Mum." When nothing happened he tried again, "Mum." Lily started to wake. "Mum," Harry tried again, a little bit louder.

"Harry?"

Harry decided to try something he had heard Dudley use on his aunt when they were in primary school. Lily had gotten up and was headed towards him.

"Mum, I don't feel well." Lily rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?"

Giving her his best puppy dog eyes, which he had been practicing with Ginny, he looked into her matching green eyes and said, "I don't feel good, do I have to go to school today?"

Everyone laughed and Lily threw a small pillow at him. He groaned in pain when it hit his shoulder.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I earned it."

Lily and Ginny checked them over and told them to dress and come to breakfast. Lily also conjured a pair of crutches for Harry to use. Even though his bones were mended she figured that he should keep his weight off his leg for a day or two. They then went to their own room to wash up.

When they finally arrived at breakfast they found Godric, Hannah, Helga and Salazar sitting at the table laughing. "There you are. How are you lads feeling this morning?" Salazar asked.

"Still a bit sore, but alright." James responded.

"Come have some breakfast," Hannah offered.

After they sat and started eating Godric spoke. "The men who were injured yesterday are all doing well. You did an admirable job of tending to everyone's injuries. In fact, most of the men called you angels." Ginny and Lily flushed at the complement. "Construction is stopped until all of the men are fully healed."

"You two lads are to take it easy until I say you're recovered. I want you to rest as much as you can." The two boys nodded and ate their breakfast.

Immediately after breakfast the teens returned to the boys' room, where they napped, and the girls continued their research. Occasionally, one or both boys would wake and do some reading, and then go back to sleep. All the while the girls kept a close eye on them. The day passed slowly in this pattern.

After dinner, Hannah promised to watch over the boys and sent Ginny and Lily outside to enjoy what was left of the day.

"I think we're going to have to tell Gryffindor the truth," Lily stated.

"We're making good progress, despite everything."

"We are, but how long do you want to continue this?"

"Part of me wants to stay here forever. I think part of Harry does too. But I also miss my family."

"Ginny, we can't stay. If we do then Harry won't be born when he's supposed to."

"I know."

They were both silent for several minutes. When they reached a point where they had walked far enough, they turned and headed back for the house.

"We can't let them go back to work. We can't risk them being injured again," Ginny said.

"I agree. As soon as Gryffindor says construction will start again I think we should confess."

"It's a risk if we don't have a way home by then."

"I know, but what choice do we have?"

"I don't know."

They walked on.

"So, tell me, Ginny, who is this Hermione person you two are always talking about."

"She is one of Harry's best friends, and she's like a big sister to me."

"One of? Who is the other?"

"My brother Ron. Ron and Hermione are dating."

"Sounds confusing."

"It's not really. Ron and Harry met on the train their first year of school. They have been almost inseparable since."

"Almost?"

"Boys fight about stupid stuff and move on. They met Hermione that train ride as well, but it took a couple months for them to become friends with her. Then it took Ron another few years to realize that she was a girl."

Lily couldn't help but laugh. They returned to the boy's room to find them asleep. That night the girls slept in their own room.

The next two days were spent in the study again. They boys assisted when they were awake. However, at the first yawn, they were hussled back to bed by their girlfriends. The following day brought some positive changes.

Before breakfast, Ginny and Lily barged in on Harry and James to check their healing. Ginny had James remove his shirt and checked him using the charms that Hannah had taught them to make sure his ribs were properly healed. The bruising on his chest had started to turn a horrible yellow color, but this encouraged her.

"You seem to have healed quite nicely."

"Thanks in no small part to my wonderful healer." Ginny blushed. "Will you study to be a healer as well?"

"No. Although with all the time I've helped my mum patch up my brothers, I think they expect it of me."

"Lily said you are good with potions."

Ginny just smiled. "Go get dressed so we can get to breakfast."

Lily also had Harry remove his shirt. The wound on his shoulder had healed nicely, and he wouldn't have a scar. Lily took away his crutches and had him walk about the room. He was steady on his feet, and she decided that he didn't need the crutches anymore.

"Well, son, you look fine."

Harry grinned when she called him son and catalogued the details of this moment to go with the other times.

"Thanks mum." He kissed her cheek, and Lily blushed.

"Alright now, let's go to breakfast."

"Looks like you've made a full recovery. Of course it helps that you've had your own set of healers," Hannah commented. "Today, however, you lasses will come with me to tend to the others that were injured."

They all sat and started eating breakfast. Quiet conversation filled the room. Ginny took Harry's hand at one point when she noticed Gryffindor and Slytherin chatting and laughing much the way her brothers did. She wondered for what seemed like the thousandth time, what could have driven these two friends apart. Harry watched them as well and filed the memory away to think about later.

As breakfast came to an end, Salazar asked, "Godric and I are going to inspect the building, why don't you lads come with us?"

"I don't think Harry is up to walking that far," Lily responded immediately.

"I feel fine."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"He'll be fine. If he gets tired we'll conjure another set of crutches and bring him back right away." James said.

Tension filled the room as James and Lily took sides. Harry didn't have the slightest idea how to defuse it, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to either. He like his parents arguing over his well-being, but it was getting to be a bit much. They all jumped when Ginny started laughing.

"You know Lily, for being Harry's brother's fiancée you sound an awful lot like his mum."

Harry, James and the adults all laughed at the simple observation.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I guess I went a little overboard, but I didn't spend all that time healing you for you to go out and re-injure yourself the first day without crutches."

"I'll be fine. I promise I will take it easy, _mum_."

Everyone laughed, and Lily blushed. With that settled they all went on their way. Hannah, Lily and Ginny went to the village and check on the other injured men. Some had healed as well as James and Harry. However, most were still recovering. They left additional potions and care instructions promising they would be back in a few days. All the villagers were extremely grateful for their care. Many families offered them some sort of pay, but they always refused. By the time they returned home, they were extremely relieved that all the men were healing nicely and should all make full recoveries.

By the time Harry and the others reached the castle, he was tired and his leg hurt. All of his companions offered crutches but he refused saying that he just needed to rest a bit. They all sat on the front steps and tried to recreate what happened.

After a bit they walked around the site and re-piled the stones. Gryffindor and Slytherin did some amazing magic that neither Harry nor James had ever seen before. They watched the stones fall and re-pile themselves in slow motion. At the end the stones were secured, and they agreed that was just an accident. Harry and James shared a stunned look.

It was almost dinnertime when everyone returned home.

"How long until everyone is healed and ready to go back to work?" Salazar asked.

"Probably a fortnight."

"That long?" Godric questioned.

"Some of the men were very seriously injured. Our lads were lucky the injuries that they sustained were not worse."

"We examined what happened today. We are lucky that our lads didn't die." Salazar said.

The four teens shared a look. They of course, had known how bad it could have been. But it was something else to hear it spoken out loud. They were called into dinner and conversation drifted to more peaceful topics.

_Harry was back at the building site, the day of the accident. He heard the thunderous crash as the rock shifted. His cries for the men to raise shield charms were drowned out by the crash of the rocks and the screams of the workers, as they were crushed beneath tons of stone._

_He watched as the stones were lifted revealing he and James laying still. Ginny ran to James while Lily ran to him. Both girls used a charm to wake them, only James didn't wake. Ginny tried it again and again, and then she tried a different charm. Nothing. She laid her hand on James neck. She then did something Harry wasn't prepared for. She stared screaming and beating on James' chest. Suddenly she was crying uncontrollably. Lily rushed to her side and began to cry. They just held on to each other as they sobbed._

_"Ginny." Harry heard himself call out. He wanted to go to her, but he couldn't move because of his broken leg._

_"Ginny!" He called out, more desperate this time. She and Lily turned and rushed back to his side._

_"Ginny," he gasped._

_"I'm here Harry. I'm here."_

_"Something's wrong."_

_They all saw it, Harry was fading. It was like he was being erased. Ginny tired to take his hand, but her hand went right through his._

_"Don't you dare leave me Harry Potter!" Ginny cried._

_Harry tried to wipe her tears, but he was translucent, like a ghost, and he couldn't touch her._

_"I love you Ginny. I love you mum."_

_"Harry, don't go! Harry!"_

_Harry saw himself vanish. He didn't exist because his father died before he had ever been born. Now Ginny and his mum were stuck in the past forever._

_Ginny continued to scream for him, "Harry! Harry!"_

"Harry. Harry."

Harry sat up gasping for breath realizing that he was crying. He wiped at his eyes and tried to calm himself.

"Harry, you alright?"

"Nightmare."

"I guessed that. What happened?" He told James the details of his dream. "That explains why you were crying out for Ginny."

Harry decided he wanted to check on Ginny and take a walk. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep any time soon. "I'll be back. Go back to sleep."

"I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I'll be fine."

"Harry!" James laughed. "What is your middle name? I can't scold you properly if I don't know your full name."

"James."

"What?"

"No, that's my middle name. Harry James."

"Oh." Both boys laughed.

"Well, Harry James, I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I'm used to being able to think after nightmares. I won't be gone too long."

Harry left the room. When the door closed James asked the empty space, "How many nightmares do you have, if you're used to them?" He lit the candles and waited for his son to return.

Harry made his way to the girls' room and quietly snuck in, but was surprised to see an occupant was missing. He crawled into bed with Ginny and cuddled with her. Having her in his arms made him feel better. He gently kissed her face ending with her lips. Just savoring the moment, he was surprised when she kissed him back.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I love you Ginny." He kissed her again. It had been his intention to keep it soft and gentle but he got ahead of himself. Only when he realized that Ginny was on her back and he was in a position to have things get carried away did he stop himself.

"Gin, I'm so. . ."

She put her hand over his mouth. "Shush Harry." She pulled him back to her so that they could cuddle again. She wrapped her arms around him and held tight. "What happened to cause you to come to my bed in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, Gin, I'm such a cad."

"Hardly. Did you have a nightmare?" He only nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I already told my dad. I just feel better when I'm with you."

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I love you Harry."

"I love you too. Now go back to sleep before my mum catches me in here."

"Well, that's a switch."

"What is?"

"Usually we are worried about being caught by my mum."

The shared a quiet laugh, and then a quiet kiss or two. He held her as she started to drift back to sleep. On his way out he heard her whisper, "I love you." He smiled and gently closed the door.

_**A/N: **My continued thanks to Cliodne for her awesome beta work and to all my readers._


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see prologue._

**_Chapter Ten _**

Not ready to go back to bed, Harry wandered in search of his mum. His first, and only, stop was Gryffindor's study. Lily was in the same chair she had been using for days.

"Did you find something?" Lily nearly jumped out of her chair. Clutching her hand to her chest she tried to calm herself. "I'm so sorry. I thought you heard me come in."

"No, I was just thinking."

"Did you find something?"

"No."

"What are you working on then?" Harry asked as he took the chair across from Lily.

"Writing letters."

"To whom?"

"To people who will receive them when we get home." They shared a smile. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Nightmare. You?"

"I just couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Slytherin said about you and James almost dying. It scared me."

"Me too." Harry leaned forward and took her hand. "You should try to sleep."

"I need to finish these."

Harry sat back in his chair. He picked up the text that he had been reading earlier and continued with it. Lily smiled at her son. She knew he didn't want her alone and scared, so he would stay silently with her until she was ready to go back. Soon the only sounds in the room were Lily's quill and Harry turning pages. After a while, Lily sealed her letters and said she was ready to go.

Harry put his book down and walked her back to her room. At the door Lily paused. She touched his face and gently touched his scar.

"You're a fine man, Harry. In case you don't know James and I love you very much and we are proud of you."

He ducked his head and whispered, "How?"

Lily tilted is face so that he was looking into her eyes. "Its quiet simple: you are my son and that comes with my unconditional love. I've been watching you during this time that we've been able to spend together. You have an amazing capacity for love. You are brave, loyal, hard working and a natural leader. I see so much of your father in you."

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight son. I love you."

"I love you too, mum."

With that she slipped into her room and Harry made his way back to his father. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see James was waiting up for him.

"I was getting worried; I thought I would have to come looking for you."

"Sorry, I was sitting with mum while she wrote some letters."

"She does that when she's worried."

Harry started to get back into bed, but James stopped him. "Let's talk about these nightmares of yours."

"I'd rather not."

"Harry James," James said, sounding as stern as he could.

"Look, dad, I know you're worried about me, but I can't talk to you about my nightmares without doing two things. First, I would have to tell you all kinds of things about your future and my past that we've done a really good job of not discussing while we've been together so far. And second. Well, the second is just too complicated to explain."

"I didn't think it would be quite so involved."

"You have no idea."

"I guess not. Can you go back to sleep?"

"I think so."

James doused the candles and Harry got back into bed. Only when he heard Harry's slow and even breathing did he allow himself to go back to sleep.

With construction on hold, the four teens found themselves pushing to find a way home. Almost every waking moment was spent in the study. James finished reviewing a book and after finding nothing helpful in it he slammed it shut.

"Sorry," James muttered. "It's just that this is driving me batty. There has to be an answer here."

"What if there isn't?"

"Harry!" Ginny and Lily yelled.

"He's right. We've made a good dent in this room and other than Ginny's potion, that she hasn't had the time to work on, we've found nothing helpful."

Silence descended on the four teens and by unspoken agreement they decided to call it a night. James stood and started pacing around the room. They others just watched him, wondering what he was thinking. After several minutes he crashed back into his chair, flung his glasses on to the table and ran his hands through his hair.

"James?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Maybe, I'm just tired."

"James?" Ginny asked.

"I was trying to think of another way to get us home. And. I don't know. We should just start fresh in the morning."

Ginny shot Lily a look that clearly said that they would go to Gryffindor soon. Lily gave a slight nod that both boys missed.

"I knew I would find you in here," Salazar announced as he entered the room.

"Sir," Harry greeted him.

"I've come to tell you that I'm taking my leave. I have personal matters to attend to, but I shall return soon. Will you still be here when I return?"

"We don't know," James responded.

"We were just trying to make some plans of our own," Harry continued.

"Well I hope to see you again Master Potter before your return to teach," he said extending his hand.

Harry stood and shook Slytherin hand. "It has been a true pleasure to meet you."

"I am sure, sir, that we will see you soon," Ginny said.

Salazar nodded his head to her. He shook James' hand and bowed to Lily and Ginny. "Ladies." With that he left the room.

"I wonder what happens to make them hate each other."

"We'll never know."

Ginny stood, "If we are done for the night, then let's be done. Let's go for a walk or look at the stars or close your eyes and I'll steal Harry away."

Harry blushed while his parents laughed at Ginny's boldness. Meanwhile they all stood. Harry took Ginny's hand and James mimicked his action, and the four headed outside.

It was the next day after lunch when Harry came across an interesting book. First, it was newer than most of the others and second was its title, _Preserving Peace_. He thought that ancient magic had saved him before, so he figured that maybe something new could save him this time. He nearly laughed out loud when he realized that the text he was holding was a thousand years old. From his perspective, that was pretty ancient. He took the book and joined the others at the table.

"Find something interesting?" Ginny asked.

Wanting to keep things light, and not reveal anything to his parents, he responded, "Oh, only the secret to beating Ron at chess." He laughed at his own joke, joined by Ginny. When they saw his parents' confused faces, they laughed even harder.

Once Ginny caught her breath and wiped at the tears on her face, she launched into a detailed description of Ron's passion for chess and how he always trounced Harry. She went on to describe some of the more interesting matches she had seen between the two boys. She, of course, left out their most infamous match playing McGonagall's giant chess set. After several minutes of her chatting James and Lily were also laughing.

It was several more minutes before everyone settle back down and got ready to go back to work. At one point, it looked like James was going to comment on Harry's lack of skill at chess when Lily shot him a look. James closed his mouth and returned to his book. Harry took Ginny's hand and ran his thumb over the smooth skin of the back of her hand. Wordlessly he told her that he was grateful for her distraction and that he loved her.

It was late that afternoon when Harry found the spell. It was in the middle of the book, which was just page after page of spells. The book was an odd mishmash of spells; everything from calming a lover's spat to The Spell. The spell that Harry felt like he had spent his life looking for. It was untitled and didn't stand out on the page. In fact, Harry had almost missed it. It was simply headed _To Vanquish Evil_. Harry looked up and saw that the others were deep in their research. He took a calming breath and read.

_To Vanquish Evil_

_In the world there are two types of people; magical and non-magical. For hundreds of years both groups of people have been able to live together peacefully. Sometimes, however, that peace is broken when a magical person decides to use their power for evil purposes. I can only speculate on what makes a magical person behave in this manner. All we know is that when an evil wizard attempts to take power, another wizard must come forward to vanquish the evil and return the peace._

_In order to successfully cast the spell, the challenger must put all the love he has ever known behind the spell. The challenger should remember in as much detail as possible every moment throughout his life hat he has received and given love freely._

_The challenger must simply point his wand at the evil and state, "amor debello absolvo." When cast properly a purplish light will come from the challenger's wand and encase the evil._

_This spell has only been attempted twice, and both times the evil wizard perished from this Earth. The challenger need know that although it seems simple, it takes a great deal of magical energy and will drain the castor of his magical energy for a period of time. In both previous cases, the challenger was back to full magical strength within two lunar cycles._

Harry was stunned. This was the reason he was here; it was also the reason he had been cataloging every loving moment he experienced with his parents. He thought back to that first night that they all found themselves in the past - the first time Lily had hugged him. He remembered feeling that there was nothing more wonderful than being hugged by his mother.

It was time to go home.

He slammed the book shut, and despite the recent injury to his leg bolted from the room. The others jumped at the noise and ran after him. Harry found Godric and Hannah in the sitting room.

"Ah, Harry, we were just about to send for you."

"What's wrong lad?" Godric asked. It was at this point that the others ran into the room. Harry looked over his shoulder at his family with a look that said, _I told you I'd get you home_. He turned back to Godric and Hannah.

"Aunt, Uncle, I'm afraid that we haven't been completely honest with you." The others were surprised that Harry would make this move without telling them.

"What haven't you been honest about?"

"Well, sir, quite a few things. The most important being that James is not my brother. He is my father."

"How can that be? You're both here, and you're both seventeen."

"This is true. But, what I've just told you is also true. James and Lily are my parents. We are all from the future, far in the future."

"But, Lily has the ring."

"She does, sir," James began, "because we are your descendants. Your youngest sister Zarah is our grandmother, only there are too many greats to count."

"This is outrageous!" Hannah screamed in frustration.

"Hannah, please. Look at Harry - really look at him." She did as Lily requested. "We've seen the portraits. James and Harry look just like many of the young Gryffindor men, but Harry has my eyes."

Hannah looked deep into Harry's eyes and then to Lily. She looked at Godric, telling him she believed them. Harry leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek, "Thanks mum."

"Why have you told us this now?"

"Sir, it's time for us to go home."

Godric laughed, "So that's what you've been doing all this time, trying to find a way home. Time travel is difficult. You would not have found a way home in my study." The four teens groaned. Then Harry remembered the book in his hand.

"That's okay. We were here for a reason, and I accomplished it."

Godric asked them for details of how they found themselves so far in the past. They told them the stories of being drawn the wrong way at the suit of armor and the decisions to hide behind the tapestry. They traced the route on the Hogwarts plans. By the time they had finished their stories Godric had a plan.

"Well, it appears that I not only need to send you back, but I must also bring you here in the first place."

"We would most appreciate that," Harry said.

"I will place the charms necessary to bring you back when that section of the castle is completed. I believe you will want to gather your things before I send you home."

"Yes, thank you." They returned to their rooms where they found the cloak, the map, Lily's letters and Ginny's potion. Shortly, they were back in the sitting room.

"Are you ready?" They all responded that they were. "Who should be first?"

"James and Lily," Harry answered.

They traded hugs, and when they stepped away both girls had watery eyes. Lily hugged Harry one last time, which he happily returned. He closed his eyes and committed to memory just what this felt like. He knew he would need it later. Lily pulled away and placed a hand on his face and kissed his cheek.

"Always remember, Harry, that we love you, and we are proud of the man that stands before us." Turning to Ginny she took her hand. Speaking to both of them she said, "Hold on to each other, love each other and be happy."

"We love you, son."

"I love you, too." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and laid her head on his chest as James and Lily took a step away.

They gave Godric the date they needed to get home and stood close together, James holding Lily. Godric took his wand and drew silver circles around the couple. The circles completely shielded them, like a cocoon. When their heads were hidden he said the incantation, "_Abunde est nullus positus adsimilis domus._" James and Lily disappeared.

"You are next."

"I have another favor, Uncle." Godric nodded. "I will need this book when I get back."

"I will see to it. When you return ask your headmaster for it." Again, hugs were exchanged.

"Ginny, child, you have quite the gift with potions. Make that one work."

"I will, I promise."

"We will miss you."

"Are you both ready?"

Harry and Ginny clasped their hands and stood close together. Godric repeated the spell and they vanished.

_**A/N: **My continued thanks to Cliodne for her awesome beta work and to all my readers._


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see prologue._

_**Chapter Eleven**_

James and Lily found themselves standing next to the griffin tapestry. Peeves was still taunting them from some close by corridor. They clasped their hands and just ran for Dumbledore's office. Peeves was more than surprised when they just ran past him.

"Oh, Potter, you'll pay. I promise you'll pay!"

They just kept running, knowing there was nothing to be done about Peeves. At the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office, they stopped and tried to calm their breathing.

"How do we get up there?" Lily asked.

"I don't know; every time I've been here I've been escorted."

"Great."

"We could guess at his password." Lily just glared at him. "Right. Let's go to the Owlery, we'll send him a note and wait."

They started to leave when the gargoyle moved and Dumbledore appeared at the bottom of the stairs. James and Lily just laughed.

"Might I inquire as to what is so amusing and why my head boy and head girl are waiting outside my office?"

Suddenly very serious James responded, "Sir, I know it's late, but we need to speak with you."

Dumbledore waved his hand and the gargoyle moved aside, revealing the moving stairs leading upwards. Without a word they allowed the stairs to carry them up. Once they entered the office they sat themselves around the grand desk. Fawkes sang briefly.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you could explain." James looked at Lily, then took her hand and gave it a small kiss. He stood and started pacing.

"This is going to sound unbelievable, but you must believe that every word of it is the truth. Lily and I have just spent two weeks a thousand years in the past with Harry and"

"James!"

"Harry and his girlfriend. We lived with Godric and Hannah Gryffindor and even helped with the construction of this very castle."

"Who is Harry?"

"Harry is a good man. You'll meet him soon."

"How is that you were sent into the past?" James launched into his explanation. He told Dumbledore everything about what they did in the past; the charms Godric was going to place to bring them into the past and how they were sent back. The only details James left out were the fact that Harry was indeed their son and the identity of Ginny Weasley.

"What did Harry find that made him decide it was time to leave?"

James and Lily just looked at each other. "We don't know," Lily said. "Harry said something about chess strategies, but that can't be right because chess as we know it didn't come about until the 1100's, a time period later then a when we were."

"You are quite right Miss Evans. I'd guess that he said that to keep whatever he found to himself."

"That would make sense," James said.

"Perhaps you should return to Gryffindor tower as it's quite late."

Lily stood and joined James. "Oh, Professor, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what Miss Evans?"

"The letter." She took the letter and handed it to Professor Dumbledore. I know this is going to sound amazingly odd, but I need you to deliver that letter for me."

"Why? And to whom?"

"To Harry, Professor. Some day Harry and his girlfriend are going to come to you, telling you the same adventure James just did. When he does, please give him the letter."

"When will this happen?"

James squeezed Lily's hand before she continued, "We don't know."

"Very well. Now off to bed with you."

They left his office, and Dumbledore examined the letter. Lily had done a fine job sealing it and all she had written on the outside was simply, _To Harry_. He wondered again who Harry was as he placed the envelope in a box of correspondence that he kept in a cupboard near his pensive. Sitting back at his desk he looked at the Sorting Hat and asked if it had any recollection of James and Lily being in the past. The hat informed him no, because Gryffindor hadn't given him life at that time. With that Dumbledore headed back to the kitchen in search of that hot coco he had been on his way to get earlier.

James and Lily slowly made their way back to Gryffindor tower hand in hand. All too soon they found themselves at the portrait of the Fat Lady. They gave her the password and climbed inside. Immediately they went to the couch and sat watching the fire.

"Suddenly, it seems like we didn't live the past two weeks."

"Because to everyone around us we haven't been gone at all."

"James, do you think that Dumbledore believes us?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She rested her head on his check and closed her eyes.

"I think he wants to, but it is an outrageous story." He laughed softly, "I'm sure it doesn't help that it was a Marauder telling that tale."

She sighed, "No, I guess it doesn't."

"He'll believe Harry and Ginny."

They sat there cuddled up together for a long while. It was almost dawn before they headed upstairs. With the taste of Lily's kiss still on his lips, James made his way to his dorm room and hoped not to wake the others. He wasn't that lucky.

"Prongs, where have you been all night?"

"Lils and I stayed up talking."

Sirius chuckled, "Just talking?"

"Yes, you prat," James whispered and threw his pillow at Sirius. He got changed and got into bed. Sirius tossed him his pillow back.

"Were you really with Lily all night?"

"Yeah, time just got away from us." James couldn't help but smile. "Go to sleep, Padfoot."

James tried to sleep but found himself staring into the darkness of the room. He thought about everything that had happened in the past with Harry, Ginny and Lily. He tried not to focus on the few details he knew about his own death, but those thoughts seemed to consume him as he fell into a restless sleep.

Harry and Ginny found themselves next to the griffin tapestry and could hear Filch calling to them. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and gave a tug - they started running for Dumbledore's office. As they ran past Filch they heard him yell out, "Potter! Weasley! I'll see you in detention for this!" They just kept running.

At the gargoyle leading up to Dumbledore's office, they stopped and looked at each other waiting for the other to catch their breath. Finally Ginny asked, "Now what?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what the current password was.

"We'll have to guess." However, before either could say another word the gargoyle moved aside revealing the moving stairs. Without question they jumped on. As they entered the room, Dumbledore greeted them.

"Come in Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. Would you care to tell me why my Head Boy and Gryffindor prefect are here to see me at such a late hour?" They entered his office and sat in chairs facing Dumbledore.

"Professor, the most amazing thing has happened to us," Ginny said.

"Tell me."

Harry leaned forward in his chair and told an amazing story of traveling back a thousand years in the past, meeting the founders and his parents. As Harry finished the story Dumbledore laughed.

"You don't believe us," Harry said angrily.

"Oh, no Harry. I do believe you. It was your father I struggled to believe." Harry relaxed. "Twenty years James and Lily ran into this office with an amazing story that matches the one you just told me. I doubted them because it just seemed so outlandish. To travel back that far into the past. It didn't help that it was your father telling me that tale. As I'm sure you know, your father and his friends were quite well known for their pranks."

Dumbledore stood and went to the cabinet that Harry recognized as having Dumbledore's pensive. He pulled out a box and searched through various pieces of correspondence. Pulling out the one he wanted, he returned the others to the cabinet and walked back to his desk. "Harry, your mother left this for you."

Harry took the envelope gently, afraid that it might disappear or shatter into a million bits. With the slightest touch he ran his fingers over his name.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Gin. Remember that nightmare I had after the accident?" She nodded. "After I left you I just wasn't ready to go back to bed so I went looking for my mum. I found her in the study writing letters. I didn't want her to be alone, so I just sat with her. I was sitting across the table from her, and she was writing me a letter." Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Harry, your parents loved you very much."

"I know that, sir." Harry just looked at the letter in his hands.

"I realize that it's late, but I hope that you would answer a few questions for me."

"Of course," Ginny said.

"What do you know about the building of the castle?"

"A bit," Harry answered. "Is there something specific?"

"Actually, there is. There are two legends that I'm hoping you could explain for me. The first tells of two boys, twin brothers. No one had ever seen them until the day construction began. They stayed on, working on the castle along with other villagers for just a few weeks when there was an accident. It's said that these brothers used magic that no one had ever seen before to save the lives of all the men at the site. After the accident the brothers were never seen again."

Harry sighed. "Since the very first day I started here everyone has told me how much I look like my father. Suddenly, Ginny and I are a thousand years in the past with my parents of all people. We needed a way to protect ourselves and the best way to do that was for my _brother_ James and I to seek help from our uncle Godric Gryffindor."

"There was an accident, and it was horrible," Ginny said.

"We came home before work on the castle began again. Some of the others were still recovering from their injuries," Harry continued.

"Were you injured?"

"Yes. I had a broken leg, and dad had some broken ribs." He looked at Ginny for confirmation. She just smiled at him.

"I see. And the magic?"

"We did nothing."

"That's not what James said." Ginny said. "He was so proud of you, and said your quick thinking saved a lot of lives."

"Harry?"

"I did the strongest shield charm I could think of and called out for others to use shield charms as well. They saved their own lives."

Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Dumbledore smiled. Pride was evident in his eyes. "And you Miss Weasley, can help me with the second. This takes place around the same accident. It's said that the men were saved by two redheaded angles."

Harry smirked. Ginny just ignored him. "Hannah Gryffindor had been teaching Lily and me medicinal potions and healing charms. We spent a lot of time at the building site. But the day of the accident she and I tended to every man that was injured."

"And you were never seen after that day?"

"Yes, we were. We went and checked on all the injured men a few days later."

"I have one last question. Harry, what did you find? I believe you told your parents it was chess strategies."

"What did you find?" Ginny inquired.

Harry looked at Ginny and tucked her hair behind her ear. Looking back at the headmaster he took Ginny's hand.

"I found the spell to defeat Voldemort."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Professor. It's an ancient love based spell to vanquish evil wizards."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny squeezed his hand.

"I believe professor that you have a book for me."

Dumbledore laughed and there was sudden chatter among the portraits behind them. A very confused Harry and Ginny spun around to look at the portraits and then back to Dumbledore. Slowly many of the portraits began to laugh as well.

"What on Earth is so funny?" Ginny asked.

"This." Dumbledore stood and pulled a book of the shelf that was home to the Sorting Hat. Below it was Gryffindor's sword. He returned to his seat and handed the book to Harry, who also began to laugh.

"What!" Ginny was starting to get irritated.

"Gin, the answer has been right here in this office for a thousand years, but if we had looked for it yesterday it wouldn't have been here."

"Why not?"

"Because if I hadn't told Gryffindor that I needed it, he probably would have kept it in his personal library and who knows where it would have ended up."

"You are a legendary man, Mr. Harry Potter." Harry looked up to see the portrait of Dilys Derwent.

"Pardon?"

"You are a legendary man, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry was going to retort about not wanting to be quiet so legendary when Ginny spoke. "He can't help it. It's part of his charm."

The two women shared a brief laugh. "We've been guarding that text for a random student to ask for it. When you, the boy who lived, showed up as a student here we all should have known it would be you," Dilys explained.

"Of course," Harry said. He flipped though the book looking for the spell. Once he found it he handed it back to Dumbledore. He read it and gave it back to Harry, who passed it on to Ginny.

"It's so dangerous, Harry."

"I know Ginny, but that's the spell."

"You're sure Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Quite."

"But the magical backlash?" Harry looked closely at Ginny; he could plainly see just how scared she was for him. He would have to convince her. He looked back at Dumbledore, who was also looking at Ginny. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Professor, during our research I found a potion to aid a warrior in battle. Hannah said that it doesn't work the way that it is. I need to make it work. Can I use the potions classroom?"

"I will speak to Professor Snape about it and let you know."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now it's late. Why don't you head off to bed?"

Harry and Ginny stood. "Professor, I have a favor to ask."

Dumbledore smiled when he remembered that this conversation with James and Lily had ended the same way. "What can I do for you Harry?"

"Sir, in our rush to get up here we were caught by Filch. I was hoping we could both avoid a detention."

"I'll work it out. Now go straight to your dorms."

"Goodnight Professor."

As Harry and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor tower, Harry took her hand and interlaced their fingers. She looked up at him. He stopped and kissed her gently and then continued walking.

"Ginny you read about the spell."

"Yes."

"And you're worried."

"Yes."

"Did you read how the others who used the spell made full recoveries?"

"Yes, but."

"But what?"

"You've already been an exception to one rule, what if you're an exception to another?"

They continued on in silence for a few minutes. There was a question that needed to be asked but honestly Harry was a bit afraid of the answer. The spell required that he used all the love he ever felt and if he lost Ginny right now, he didn't think he'd be able to do it. Some voice in the back of his mind told him was being slightly ridiculous. He ignored it. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Ginny. I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know. I love you too."

"Do you love me because I'm a wizard?" There it was.

Ginny stopped. She jerked her hand that was clasped firmly in Harry's. He turned and looked her in the eye.

"What the?" She took a breath and tried again. "What does that mean Harry Potter?"

"You are so concerned about the magical backlash."

"So you think that if you lost your magic that I would stop loving you!"

"Ginny this is all wrong."

"You're right it is!" With that she let go of Harry's hand and took off. He had to run to catch her.

"Ginny."

"Go away Harry!"

"Please let me explain."

She stopped and glared at him. This could be very bad. He sighed and said, "I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm scared. I'm scared of facing Voldemort. I'm scared of screwing up that spell and Voldemort living. I'm scared of screwing up that spell and losing my magic. The one thing that scares me more than any of these things is losing you."

Apparently Harry was honest enough or contrite enough because Ginny melted with his words. "Harry, I have always loved you. Remember me, the stupid little girl with the crush. I will always love you. No matter what, I will stand by you."

They sealed their commitment with a kiss and when they broke apart Harry gently ran his hand along her face, tangling it in her hair. He kissed her briefly again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know, but Harry, why would you believe that about me?"

Harry gave her another gentle kiss. He wrapped his arm around her should and held her close to him as they continued back to the tower. "I don't know where that fear came from. I knew before I asked that I was being ridiculous, but I just had to know for sure."

"But Harry."

"Ginny, our love is the strongest feeling I've ever felt. Growing up with my aunt and uncle where they despised and feared me. Then even with your family, I've always felt like a bit of an outsider. You, though, what I feel for you is simply amazing and I shouldn't have any doubt."

"Don't doubt me again."

"I won't."

"You should know," Ginny stated as the stopped before the portrait hole. "In my last letter from Charlie he told me that he was glad he was back from Romania. He was amazed at how much he missed all six of his brothers." Harry just looked at her confusion and hope etched on his face. "Yes, Harry, all six of this brothers. Even the one without red hair."

"He really said that?"

"He did." She kissed him one last time before giving the password.

The common room was empty as they quietly made their way in. Ginny couldn't help the yawn that escaped her lips, so Harry walked her to the base of the girl's stairs. There they shared another few kisses goodnight. Ginny headed upstairs as quietly as possible not wanting to wake any of the girls in the tower. She was surprised when she entered her dorm room to find that Melissa was still awake.

"So," Melissa started drawing out the word. "Did you and Harry have fun?"

"Not really. I fell asleep while he was talking to me."

"Oh, poor Harry. You'll just have to make it up to him."

"This is true. Now go to sleep."

"Night."

"Night."

Harry was relieved to see that his roommates were asleep. He folded his cloak and put it in his trunk along with the book. No one needed to see it yet; he'd tell the others soon enough. He closed the curtains as he got into bed and waited to make sure that everyone was asleep. Once he was confident that he was the only one awake, he took out his mother's letter. With a whispered lumos spell he unsealed her letter. He was surprised to find another letter addressed to Sirius, Remus and Peter. Putting it aside he read his letter.

_My dearest son,_

_You've just come in and nearly frightened me to death. Isn't that what teenagers are supposed to do to their parents? It's a bit odd writing you this letter with you sitting so close that I could reach out and touch you._

_That first night that we were all here I was just so surprised when you said that you were our son. Then I saw you, and you took my breath away. I couldn't help but reach out and hold you. As I sit her tonight I have no idea what made me hug you, but I'm just so glad that I did._

_This time together has been an experience that I will treasure for the rest of my life, and I hope that you will do the same. I'm glad that I've been given the opportunity to know you._

_In case I don't tell you, I want you to know that I love you. I'm so proud of the man that you are. If I've already mentioned it then you will have this letter to remind you once we've gone home._

_Since I won't have the chance later, I want to give you some motherly advice. Keep Ginny close to you - she's good for you. When you're ready, marry her. Be happy. Tell Ginny you love her as much as you can. Tell the other people in your life that you love them. Don't ever let it go unsaid and don't assume that they know. They may not. Tell them and tell them often. _

_I pray that you will have a long and happy life._

_I will love you always,_

_Mum_

_P.S. Harry there is a letter for Sirius, Remus and Peter. Please pass it on to them. I'm sure you will know the right time._

Harry put the letters away and whispered into the dark room, "I love you too mum." He slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: **My continued thanks to Cliodine for her awesome beta work and to all my readers._


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see prologue._

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_25 April 1978_

Lily woke with a start; she wanted to catch whatever dream she had been having, but it faded too quickly. Her roommates were already dressed and heading down to breakfast. She headed off to the loo to get herself ready for the day. By the time she made it down to breakfast most people were headed to class. She spotted the Marauders quickly and sat next to Sirius and across from Remus and Peter. As she grabbed a piece of toast, she asked, "Where is James?"

"We thought he was with you."

"No, I overslept."

"That's what you get when you go to bed at sunrise," Sirius responded with a smirk.

Lily didn't respond - just ate her toast. After she had eaten a piece or two, Sirius nudged her. "Come on we need to get to Transfiguration."

"James will probably catch us there," Remus added. They all stood and made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Did you and James really stay up all night?" Peter asked.

"Yes, the time just got away from us," Lily answered blushing. She tried to hide her smile, but was fairly sure that Sirius and Remus were onto her.

"Funny. That's what James said."

"Come on boys we need to get to class."

With that, Lily started walking a bit faster. They made it there just in time and were surprised to see that James wasn't there. Professor McGonagall had just started speaking about their upcoming NEWTs when the classroom door opened. The entire class turned to see James Potter standing in the doorway. He quickly took his seat between Lily and Sirius.

"You're late Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry Professor."

"Very well, as I was saying." As she continued her NEWT lecture, James took out some parchment and wrote a quick note. He slid it in front of Lily who read it and nodded. They continued taking notes in class as usual.

Instead of heading to lunch, Lily set off to the lake to meet James. After transfiguration, they continued onto Charms but they still didn't have a chance to talk. When Lily arrived at the spot by the lake where she was to meet James, he wasn't there. She thought about taking off her shoes and getting her feet wet but decided against it, since the water would probably be too cold.

"Hey" James said as he walked up. He sat next to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"James where were you this morning."

"Library." Lily looked at him oddly. He just smiled and handed her one of the chicken sandwiches he had grabbed from the Great Hall. They ate in silence. Once they had finished James launched into his explanation.

"Lily, I know we had decided to wait to marry until you've finished your Healer training."

"And your Auror training," she interrupted.

"And my Auror training. I think we need to get married right away."

"Why?"

"Because of Harry."

"James, we can't second guess our decisions. We could the change the timeline in ways we can't even imagine."

"I know, and I agree with you. We still need to marry sooner than we planned. I was thinking this fall, maybe November."

"If you just agreed with me, why the rush?"

"I realized something when I woke up this morning and needed to check it in the library."

"What?"

"If we wait, then Harry won't be born when he should be." Lily just looked at him, her confusion clearly evident on her face. "Harry and Ginny let slip a couple pieces of information that by themselves aren't very important, but they are."

"What did they say?"

"Harry said he was seventeen and Ginny said it was a Hogsmeade weekend."

"And?"

"And in order for April 24th to be a weekend during Harry's seventh year then there are only a few years it will work, but if we wait then Harry will be born too late."

"But James, what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

"You know," Lily said. She softly touched James' cheek and looked deep into his eyes. A slow smile spread across her face and she softly kissed him. "I think a November wedding would be lovely."

"Excellent." James kissed her excitedly. All too quickly Lily broke the kiss. She stood and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. He leaned in for another kiss but she put her hands on his chest and stopped him.

"James we can't stand here kissing - we have a wedding to plan." James groaned but allowed himself to be pulled back to the castle by a very happy Lily.

_25 April 1998_

Harry felt a hand in his hair and soft kisses on his face. He couldn't help the smile, thinking this was just and amazing way to wake up. With his eyes still closed he reached out and pulled Ginny onto his bed. It was long before he remembered that he was back and that Ron slept in the next bed. He broke the kiss and quickly turned his head towards Ron's bed to find it was empty. With a deep breath he looked back to Ginny who sat back on his thighs laughing at him.

"It's not funny you know. If Ron finds you in my bed he'd kill me."

Ginny just laughed harder. "It is funny you silly boy." She handed him his glasses. "I'm not in your bed; I'm on it, fully dressed mind you. You are in your bed with your blankets separating us."

Harry made a face at her. "You're arguing semantics; meanwhile, I'll have a black eye if Ron catches us.

Ginny got off his bed allowing him to sit up. "It's almost lunchtime. You've slept pretty late."

"I would have kept sleeping too, if you hadn't woken me." He grinned at her. "That was a perfectly wonderful way to wake up though."

"Good. Now hurry up so we can get some lunch." She started for the door so that Harry could get dressed."

"Ginny." She stopped and looked back at him. "I'd like to spend this afternoon with you. Do you think we can slip away?" She nodded. "Good, I'll meet in the Great Hall, I need to shower." She giggled at him and left the room.

Harry lay back down and took some calming breaths before heading off to the showers. Before he entered the Great Hall he checked his pocket, with everything ready he went in. Spotting Hermione, Ron and Ginny quickly he went to join them. Suddenly feeling very hungry he began to fill his plate.

"I'm surprised you slept so late, Harry," Hermione said.

"I'm not. How was your detention?"

"Miserable. Snape had me scrubbing floors and wouldn't let me eat all day."

"He didn't!" Hermione said outraged.

"He did. Harry was starving by the time we made it to the kitchens."

"Well, what time did you get back?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it was pretty late. We had another run in with Filch on the way back."

"You didn't get another detention did you? You're going to lose your Head Boy badge."

"Hermione, relax. Dumbledore isn't going to take his badge, so cut him some slack." Ron instructed.

Hermione blushed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So this afternoon," Ron began.

"Actually, Ron, I'm going to steal Harry away. Melissa says I need to make it up to him for falling asleep while he was talking to me last night." Ginny caught her friend's eye, and they shared a laugh.

"Ew, Ginny, please! That's just more information than I need." Ron pulled a face. The others just laughed at him. "Although, that's not a bad idea. What do you say Hermione?"

Hermione tried to look shocked, but her blush gave away her thoughts. After lunch the two couples split up. Harry honestly didn't want to know where his two best friends were headed. He had something he needed to do and couldn't let himself get distracted. Taking Ginny's hand he suggested a walk around the lake. After a bit of walking in silence, they found someplace to settle themselves.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Harry?"

"Ginny, I'm really nervous. I need to do this right." She just smiled at him. "I want to apologize for last night. I wanted to comfort you and I ended up fighting with you."

"I forgave you last night."

"Good." Harry fell silent again. Just as Ginny was starting to get anxious Harry took her hands in his. "You know there is chance that the spell won't work or that I'll muck it up. Either way I could die."

"Harry don't say that."

"It's true."

"No, you will win. You have to because I believe in you."

"I feel so powerful when you say that."

"You will win. I believe in you, and I love you." She sealed that statement with a kiss. She felt Harry kiss her back and then move to pull away. Not having any of that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and licked her lips with her tongue. Harry couldn't refuse and gave into her wishes. When they broke away a while later they were both wearing the same silly grin.

"Harry you," But Ginny was unable to finish because Harry covered her mouth with his fingers.

"Ginny, love, I brought you out her because I have to tell you something important."

"Alright"

"I've decided that I want the happily ever after, and I want it with you." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm not proposing to you today. I will propose to you properly when you've finished school and are of age. Until then I want you to have this so that you will always know what my intentions are. If I should die in this war then at the very least you will have this ring as a reminder of how much I loved you. Will you wear this ring on your right hand until I properly ask for your hand?"

"I will Harry."

"Good." He opened the small box and took out the diamond and ruby ring. He gently placed it on the ring finger of her right hand. Keeping her hand in his he ducked his head to kiss her hand. Without moving anything but his eyes he looked up at her face. She was grinning an enormous grin and had tears streaming down her face. Wrapping her in his arms he kissed away her tears.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you Harry." Ginny relaxed in Harry's embrace and looked at the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful. It looks just like your mums."

"I know. That was the first thing I thought when I saw her ring. It's not though, I bought it in Hogsmeade." They spent the afternoon out by the lake sneaking in a bit of kissing. Only when they started getting hungry again did they head back for the castle.

"We need to tell Ron and Hermione about what happened to us."

"I know. About the spell too."

"When?"

"Not tonight. Let's just enjoy tonight and we'll work out the rest of it later."

_25 April 1978_

That night at dinner James and Lily were still very giddy from their decision to move the wedding date forward, which was only broken when Severus walked past them.

"Snivellus," Sirius drawled.

"Black." The two of them glared at each other until Severus continued to walk past them.

James who was sitting between Lily and Remus started to stand. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit back down. They locked eyes but neither said a word. James slammed his fist on the table and everyone around them jumped.

"I've got to do something. Make it right somehow. I have to apologize."

"No," Sirius and Lily said at the same time. Sirius looked at Lily with surprise written all over his face.

"James, you can't. Even if he believed you, it could do more harm than good."

"I know, but it will make things easier for . . ."

"You don't know that." Lily interrupted him.

James stood and strode out of the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus looked at Lily, shocked. Sirius and Peter followed James out. Lily put her head in her hands and tried to keep herself calm. Remus moved into James' empty seat and put a comforting hand on Lily's back.

"What just happened?"

"It's hard to explain."

"I should say. You've been after us to apologize to Snape for ages and as soon as James agrees you stop him."

"I know it seems . . ." Lily paused not sure what she wanted to say.

"It seems crazy. Why did James agree and why did you stop him?"

"Remus."

"Lily, I'm your friend too. You can trust me."

"I do trust you. It's just that, that."

"Lily."

She looked at her friend knowing there was nothing she could say. It was incredibly frustrating, and she understood how Ginny felt when she had questioned her about Harry. She gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Remus, I promise you Harry will explain everything." With that she also left the hall leaving Remus sitting alone.

"Who is Harry?"

_**A/N: **My continued thanks to Cliodne for her awesome beta work and all my readers. Thanks also to OrionTheHunter for the story short and a reminder to check out his other shorts here on this site. In writing this chapter I realized that I made a mistake with the dates. April 25, 1998 was a Saturday, not a Sunday. I decided that it would be impossible to fix this mistake, so I beg your forgiveness and indulgence. I do however promise that (and I've double checked) that all the dates throughout the rest of the story are correct._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see prologue._

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Friday, 12 June 1998_

The next several weeks had passed quickly for Harry and Ginny. They told Ron and Hermione about their trip to the past and were met with stunned silence. They told them about the spell, and Hermione immediately began to worry about Harry surviving the battle. It took a bit to calm her down. Finally, Ron just held her and promised that they would watch Harry's back. Of course it wouldn't do anything to protect him from the magical backlash, but it was something they could do. Harry had not been able to deliver his mother's letter to Remus because he wanted to speak with Remus about it and his parents. He told Ginny about the letter and made her promise that if anything should happen, she would deliver it properly.

Today, Harry had managed to complete his NEWTs despite the pain in his scar. As soon as his last exam was over he went straight to Dumbledore. They agreed that Voldemort would strike soon. Harry had looked at the calendar on Dumbledore's desk and suggested that it might even be tomorrow the 13th, remembering that the memory Riddle had showing him in his second year took place on 13 June. Dumbledore thought it was a bit of an obscure reference but starting putting battle security measures in place, sending Harry off to focus on his memories and if possible make some new ones. The first thing Harry did was seek Ginny out. Fortunately, he didn't have far to look.

As soon as he stepped thought he portrait hole, Ginny ran to him. They held on to each other knowing that, in this moment, in each other's arms, they were completely safe. Neither one knew who moved first, but they found themselves kissing as intensely as either could ever remember. Ron had told Ginny about Harry bolting after their last exam, but that had been hours ago, and she had started to panic waiting for him.

They moved over to one of the large armchairs where they could curl up together. They just stayed there kissing and holding on to each other for quite a while.

"It's soon isn't it?"

"Yes." Harry buried his face in her hair.

"When?"

"We don't know."

"But you have an idea."

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, Harry."

Ginny couldn't help the tears that stared to fall. Harry just softly wiped them away. They knew this day was going to come, and they were conflicted by it. They suddenly felt unprepared and just wanted more time, and also wishing it would come already so they could get it over with. He kissed her softly and she responded to his touch, until someone cleared their throat. They looked up to see Neville standing near the portrait hole.

"Harry, Ginny, I've been looking all over for you."

"Why?"

"Well the DA can't have a party without its leader, can it? Come on."

They stood and followed Neville to the Room of Requirement. When they entered, they found the room set up as they had never seen it before. There were cushy chairs, and large pillows. There was a table with snacks and drinks. Streamers hung from the ceiling. They found the entire DA sitting around, chatting. Ron was telling the, story of Norbert - some of the others were listening and laughing and gasping in all the appropriate places.

"I found them." Neville announced proudly and silence fell upon the group.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You missed dinner," Hermione said. "Dumbledore warned us that the final battle could take place at anytime."

"We thought it would be a good idea to have a bit of a party," Hannah Abbott said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry, when the fighting starts we will be out there fighting with you," Zacharias Smith said.

"But . . ."

"No 'buts', Harry. This isn't just a fight between you and Voldemort, it's bigger than that," Ernie Macmillan said.

"We've all chosen to stand and fight for what we believe in," Neville added.

"Hermione told us you found a love based spell to defeat Voldemort," Luna said.

"We figured the best thing for all of us, is to use the love we feel for each other," Ron said. "The love for our friends," looking around the room. "Our girlfriends," looking at Hermione. "Our sisters," looking at Ginny. "And our brothers," Ron said locking eyes with Harry.

"This can only make all of us stronger," Luna finished for everybody.

Harry felt his chest tighten and was overwhelmed at what they had all done. He had another strong love memory to add to his arsenal against Voldemort.

"So, Harry as the leader of the DA, what say you?" Parvati asked.

"I say, Let's Party!" Everyone in the room cheered. People started laughing and talking. There was music playing, but Harry had not idea where it was coming from. He didn't care either. He swept Ginny into his arms and danced along with the music. Ron seeing this grabbed Hermione. Several others saw this and followed their lead.

The party lasted well into the night. It was either very early or very late when the students made their way back to the dorms. When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and much to everyone's surprise gave Hermione a hug goodnight. He made his way upstairs with the other seventh year Gryffindor boys, who all fell into bed and were asleep almost instantly.

Harry was now nearly positive that Voldemort's attack would happen tomorrow, or today, and didn't want to be caught unaware sleeping in his bed. He went and showered and then dressed in clean jeans and a black shirt with a front pocket. Grabbing his robes, boots and mother's letters he headed downstairs for the common room. Settling on the couch by the fire, he re-read his mother's letter and cast a preserving charm on them, putting both letters in the pocket of his shirt. Using his robes as blankets he sat there watching the fire, slowly drifting to sleep.

_Saturday 13 June 1981_

Ten and half month old Harry Potter was lying on a baby blanket in the middle of the living room napping. Every so often he would smile or laugh in his sleep. Lily and James Potter shared a quiet moment watching their son sleep.

"He's so beautiful."

"Just like his mother."

"I love you."

"I love you." James leaned his head and tenderly kissed his wife. When they broke away James held her close to him. Glancing over at Harry he laughed softly startling Lily.

"James?"

"Harry's awake." Lily looked towards her soon who had rolled onto his stomach and raised his head silently watching his parents kiss.

_Saturday 13 June 1998_

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter was sleeping on the common room couch until Voldemort stepped foot on the Hogwarts grounds. At that moment, Harry was awake and screaming in pain. His screams woke everyone in the tower. In an instant, Ginny was at his side; fighting against the pain, he held onto Ginny. She helped him to his feet. His eyes sought out the DA members from the crowd.

"You have less than three minutes to be ready at the entrance hall." They all disappeared to dress.

Just as panic was about to set in with the younger students, Professor McGonagall appeared in the common room and began getting them to safety. As Harry made for the portrait hole, she stopped him.

"Potter."

"Professor?"

"Harry, whatever happens today, you have become a good man, and I am extremely proud of you."

Unable to help himself, he kissed her cheek and ran from the room. He didn't realize that all of the Gryffindor DA members where on his heals. When he reached the entrance hall, he looked around. The Hogwarts staff, Aurors, members of the Order of Phoenix and DA members were all there. Mrs. Weasley was helping Madam Pomfrey set up medical supplies for what looked like a triage unit. He found Ginny; grabbing her hand he pulled her over to her mother.

"Ginny, you've had some medical training. I want you to stay in the castle and help your mum and Madam Pomfrey."

"No, I will not. This is my fight too."

"I know that Ginny, but fighting doesn't necessarily mean being on the battlefield."

"Harry, he"

"Did horrible things to you. And you deserve to fight as much as anyone else."

"Then why are you asking me to hide? I'm not afraid of him."

"But I am. Ginny, sweetheart, I'm the only one who can face him - you know that. I can't do this if I'm afraid of where you are and what's happening to you. You'll be safer here, and you can still make a difference."

"Harry."

"Ginny, I want that happily every after. When this is over you can yell and scream at me all you like."

She couldn't speak through the tears, so she just held him. Wrapped up in each other's arms, he kissed her not caring that her entire family was watching them, but making sure she could feel just how much he loved her. She returned the kiss with equal passion. He whispered in her ear, "I love you," and walked away.

"Potter, come let's end this!" Voldemort yelled from the grounds just in before the front steps to the castle.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny yelled running after him.

"Gin."

"No. Drink this." She handed him a small vial and without question he drank. "It just needed Borage, to cheer the heart." She kissed him again and returned to her mother's side.

Harry squared his shoulders and swung open the doors and walked onto the grounds to meet Voldemort. "I agree. Let's end this." The people who had gathered in the entrance hall came to stand behind and beside Harry.

"I see you brought your friends with you."

"So did you." Harry used his wand to point to the Death Eaters and other dark creatures that were lined up behind Voldemort.

_Harry licked his lips and tasted Ginny's kiss._

Peter was sitting on the floor of the Potter's home tickling Harry, who was lying on the same blanket that he had napped on earlier. As Peter tickled him Harry howled with laughter and squirmed around on the blanket.

"I hope you are prepared to die today, Potter!"

"I am." Inside, Ginny cried out and was hugged by her mother. "However, I have no intention of dying. Are you prepared to die today?"

"Fool!" Voldemort laughed. "You do not have the power to kill me."

"_If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke._

Peter had gone home and Sirius and Remus were now at the Potter home. Remus was sitting on the couch while Lily and James prepared lunch. Sirius was somewhere, but Remus was having too much fun chatting with Harry, so he didn't care. Harry crawled his way to the coffee table where he manage pull himself up. Harry took a tentative step and started to wobble unsteadily on his feet. Remus jumped and grabbed him and held him close.

"Harry you need to be careful there."

Harry just squirmed wanting to be put down. Lily laughed from the doorway. "Remus, he's trying to walk, let him go. She turned and called James and Sirius back into the room as Remus put Harry back down near the table. Harry pulled himself back to a standing position holding onto the table. Lily and James knelt down close by Harry in his line of sight.

"Hey, big man, can you find your way to mummy?"

Remus moved out the way and stood next to Sirius. "It's okay mate. I would have done the same thing." Remus smiled and felt better.

Harry took a tentative step.

"Come on Harry, you can do it," Lily encouraged him. Harry looked up and smiled at his mum and then looked back down at his feet. He took another step and was now at the corner of the table.

"Way to go Harry!" Sirius yelled. Harry turned to look at Sirius.

"Harry." He looked back to his father. "Harry, my boy, go to mummy."

"I'm here, son. I'm here." Lily said. Harry smiled at his mum. "Come on." Harry let go of the table and took two quick steps ending up in his mother's arms.

After a huge hug and kiss, she set him steady on his feet. "Go to Sirius, baby." Sirius kneeled close by and opened his arms to Harry. Harry took a few unsteady steps and found himself in Sirius' arms. Sirius tickled him and was rewarded with Harry's laughter.

Sirius set Harry steady again, "Alright Harry go to Remus." Remus took his turn kneeling on the floor, like Sirius before him did, and he opened his arms. Harry was now having fun with this game, and he happily walked the few steps to Remus, who rewarded him with a hug.

Turning Harry to face his father Remus said, "Okay, Harry go find daddy."

James kneeled and said, "Come here my little man." Harry successfully walked the few steps to his father. James picked him and lifted him up above his head. "That's my boy!" Harry just squealed with delight.

From somewhere on the grounds, someone threw the first curse, and the battle began in earnest. Harry couldn't allow himself to worry about what was going on around him. Harry had to focus on his love.

Voldemort yelled "Stupefy" at Harry. The red light washed over Harry and had no effect. Ginny's potion worked.

"_He's not your son," said Sirius quietly._

"_He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"_

"_He's got me."_

After lunch, Remus volunteered to put Harry down for his nap. Harry had walked until they got to the stairs where Harry held his hands up to Remus. Smiling, Remus picked him up and carried him to his room. Once he had Harry cleaned up and changed for bed they sat in the rocking chair. Remus was supposed to read Harry a book, but whenever Remus put Harry to bed they usually ended up chatting instead. Today would be no different.

"So, Harry, your mum tells me that you have quite the story for me. I've been trying to get her to tell me for three years, but she can be right stubborn. I'd really like to know what it is though. There's a war going on out there, not that you need to concern yourself with that. I just hope we all live long enough for you to tell me this story."

Remus kissed Harry's forehead and put him in his cot. He pulled the blanket over Harry who grabbed it and rolled onto his side. It wasn't long before Harry was sleeping peacefully.

Harry still hadn't raised his wand at Voldemort, and people closest to Harry's position were beginning to worry that Harry couldn't do it.

_Lily let go of James' hand and embraced her son. Unsure of what to do he hugged her back. As much as he loved Ginny, the thought there was nothing more wonderful than being hugged by his mother._

Voldemort sent two quick curses at Harry. He wasn't prepared and was thrown off his feet. He suffered no other effects.

"_Will you wear this ring on your right hand until I properly ask for your hand?"_

"_I will Harry."_

The fighting on the field was intense and there were injuries and casualties on both sides. Harry kept his mind to the task at hand, knowing he was almost ready. He could feel the love, and felt that he would almost burst from it.

Voldemort had other ideas. He walked towards Harry and cried, "Crucio!" Harry stumbled backwards, but didn't cry out in pain.

"How is this possible?" Voldemort yelled.

"_We figured the best thing for all of us, is to use the love we feel for each other," Ron said. "The love for our friends," looking around the room. "Our girlfriends," looking at Hermione. "Our sisters," looking at Ginny. "And our brothers," Ron said locking eyes with Harry._

"It's possible because you have no power over me."

"Crucio!"

Harry ducked out of the way but the curse caught him on the shoulder but didn't suffer any pain. However, he could feel Ginny's shield start to break down. Over the noise of the battle, Harry yelled, "WE END THIS NOW!" People cheered.

Voldemort screamed his curse at Harry, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry ducked and rolled away. The curse missed him by several feet and blasted into the stone behind him. Standing, he raised his wand. At the same time, Voldemort was preparing to strike again.

In a whisper, Harry said, "_Amor debello absolve"_

"AVADA" Voldemort could not finish the killing curse as the purple light from Harry's spell hit him square in the chest. Voldemort screamed in pain falling to his knees, and then to the ground. Harry had successfully vanquished Voldemort. Once he realized that the spell worked, he passed out from physical, emotional and magical exhaustion.

_**A/N: **My continued thanks to Cliodne for her awesome beta work and to all my reviewers._

_As for the date of the battle, I picked June 13 for two reasons. First, it's a specific date in June that JKR gives us early in the series and second, it's my dad's birthday. I just couldn't resist._

_Amor debello absolve is roughly love conquers all in Latin._

_Ron confronting Sirius is quoted from Prisoner of Azkaban, page 339 US Edition. The argument between Molly and Sirius is quoted from Order of the Phoenix, page 90 US Edition._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see prologue._

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Harry found himself standing in front of a familiar house, although he had no idea why it seemed familiar. As he walked up the front steps he could hear voices from inside, and immediately he recognized them. Without bothering to knock, he ran into the house and stunned the three occupants into silence. Lily stood and in an instant was hugging her son.

"Oh, mum, I miss you."

"We miss you too, son." Harry let go of his mother to hug James.

"What about me?"

"I miss you too, Sirius." As they embraced, tears started to fall down Harry's face.

"Hey?"

"I'm so sorry, Sirius."

"Whatever for?"

"For getting you killed." Sirius grabbed Harry by the arms and shoved him into a chair, and Sirius kneeled in front of Harry. James and Lily shared a smile that Harry didn't understand.

"I thought you and Ginny worked this all out ages ago."

"We did. That doesn't mean that I shouldn't apologize. I should apologize to mum and dad as well."

"Harry James, you have nothing to apologize for."

"You've gotten better at scolding me."

"I've had some practice. And, you deserve it young man."

"I do. I should have told you about Sirius and Peter."

"Harry, baby, we agreed to keep the timeline intact. James and I knew that would mean our deaths."

"You did?"

"We did."

"How?"

"For as careful as you were, you let a few things slip. Besides, none of this is your fault. The three of us have worked this all out."

"Oh."

"Harry, as much as we miss you, you can't stay," Lily said.

"Not even for a little while?"

"No, Harry. You have to go." James said.

"You're not dead. If you don't leave now, you'll end up stuck here. It's not right – it's not your time." Sirius told him.

"I just got here."

"Harry, go. Go love Ginny. Be Happy." Lily said kissing his cheek.

He stood from the chair and told his parents and godfather the he loved them. As he left that space between conscious and unconscious he left his parents again and decided to wake up so that he could have his future.

_Thursday, 19 June 1998_

Remus walked into the hospital wing; it was his turn to sit with Harry until he woke. He wasn't surprised by seeing Ginny there - what surprised him was that she was curled up on the bed with Harry crying into his chest. Remus ran to her side.

"Ginny?" He whispered.

She sat up and looked at Remus, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tear tracks. His heart broke at the sight, and in his head, he yelled at Harry to wake. She got off the bed and took a chair by Harry's bed. Remus sat next to her and gently touched her shoulder. She looked at him and the tears started again; he just held her as she wept.

Remus looked about the hospital wing to see that most of the other injured had been tended to and released. Everyone was most worried about Harry because Ginny and Dumbledore said there would be some kind of magical backlash, but nothing about a coma. Experts from St. Mungo's had come and said that Harry would wake when he was ready to. That answer satisfied no one.

Phoenix song filled the room and Ginny stopped crying. She pulled away apologizing.

"Ginny there is no need. I'm glad that I was here for you."

"But"

"But nothing. You are my friend and friends comfort each other when they need it."

"Thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome, Ginny."

Again the phoenix song filled the room. Both Remus and Ginny looked to Harry's bed. Fawkes and Hedwig were Harry's sentries sitting on his headboard. Fawkes had been singing every so often in an attempt to heal Harry.

"How is it that Madam Pomfrey lets them stay?" Remus asked.

"She can't get them to leave. Besides, Fawkes' songs are helping the other patients."

They sat quietly for a long time watching Harry, waiting for any sign. At some point, Madam Pomfrey came over to check on him and then left again with out saying a word. Fawkes continued to occasionally sing and Hedwig looked a bit lost.

Ginny leaned forward and took Harry's hand. "Harry, love, you promised me the happily ever after. Come back to me." She gently kissed his lips and his nose twitched.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed and jumped from his unexpected movement.

"Ginny?"

"He moved." Ginny and Remus stood over Harry's bed and Fawkes sang.

"Harry, are you back?" Remus asked gently. Harry groaned. Remus rushed to get Madam Pomfrey. Soon they were all fussing over him but he had yet to open his eyes.

"Harry, love, look at me."

"Ginny." Harry's eyes slowly opened, and they locked eyes - Ginny began sobbing again. Harry took her hand and closed his eyes again. Remus tried to comfort her. It was another several hours before Harry woke again. Ginny and Remus were still sitting at his side.

"Ginny?"

"I'm here, Harry."

"How long was I out?"

"Five days."

"Five days. Did the spell work?"

"It did."

"Harry, how do you feel?" Remus asked.

"You mean magically?"

"Well that too." Harry closed his eyes and just tried to concentrate. There was something different, but he could still feel his magic. He smiled as he told them. "Would you be willing to test it?"

"Sure." Ginny got Harry's wand from the beside table and handed it to him.

"Now, Harry, just try something nice and easy. Lumos, maybe."

"Alright, lumos." His wand lit up like it always did. "Nox." It went dark again.

"I wonder if you were out for so long so that you could build up your magical energy at the same time." Neither Harry nor Ginny responded. "We'll try some more difficult spells as your feeling physically stronger."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked walking towards Harry's bed. Remus updated the headmaster on Harry's current condition. "Are you ready to discuss the battle or would you like to rest some more?"

"Now is fine, but I'd like Ginny and Remus to stay."

"Of course."

Ginny stayed in the chair she had been sitting in and continued to hold Harry's hand. Remus let the headmaster have his chair and Remus stood at Harry's other side.

"Your spell was completely successful. Tom Riddle is dead and there is no evidence that he was able to flee his body like he did when you were a child."

"Casualties?"

"Too many I'm afraid."

"Who?"

"Professor Snape, Percy Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Zacharias Smith, Luna Lovegood, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hesita Jones, Hagrid and others." Tears flowed down all their faces. Ginny gave up all efforts of maintaining herself in front of the headmaster and got back onto the bed with Harry. They just held onto each other. "Miss Weasley, I have some news about Bill." Ginny looked at the headmaster. "I've heard from St. Mungo's. He is healing nicely, however, they are concerned that he may lose his sight in his right eye." Harry just held Ginny tighter.

"There's more," Remus offered. "Peter is dead. His body was dropped in the lap of the new Mister of Magic, so Sirius' name should be cleared soon. Although it's a bit late."

"Who is the new minister?"

"Well, there still needs to be a confirmation vote," Remus explained.

"And when that happens?"

"Arthur Weasley." Remus answered with obvious pride for his friend.

"Ron and Hermione?"

"They are both fine. They had been sitting with you for quite a while. I sent them back to the tower to get some rest. They'll probably be back soon." Remus said.

"You rest now, we'll talk more later." With that the headmaster swept from the room. Harry and Ginny cuddled up together and quickly feel asleep while Remus stood guard over them.

When Harry woke again he could tell it was early morning, and he was hungry. He thought that was a good sign. Ginny was still sleeping on the bed with him, and he couldn't move his right arm because it was under her head. He looked around and saw that Remus was gone but Ron and Hermione where there.

"Hey."

"Harry." Hermione jumped and tried to hug Harry, but just ended up waking Ginny. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Ginny slid off the bed and pulled up another chair. Instantly, Harry missed her warmth.

"We've been so worried about you."

"Everyone was a bit panicked because the book didn't say anything about you ending up in a coma."

"Remus thinks that I went into a coma to heal my body and my magic at the same time."

"Well, mate, next time could you give us a bit of warning?"

"Ron, mate, I don't plan on there being a next time." They couldn't help but laugh. Harry sought out Ginny's hand and while the four friends chatted, Harry's and Ginny's hands were locked together. What Harry couldn't see was that so were Ron and Hermione's. Madam Pomfrey allowed them all to eat breakfast with Harry, but it wasn't long afterwards that Harry fell asleep again.

"He seems so peaceful asleep," Hermione commented.

"Of course, he's free." Ginny said.

When Remus came back to the hospital wing, he found Harry sitting up kissing Ginny who was sitting on the side of his bed. "Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Remus laughed.

Harry and Ginny broke the kiss, and Harry blushed deeply while Ginny hid her face so Remus couldn't see her reaction. He imagined it was similar to Harry's. "Don't let me interrupt."

"What's going on with you Remus, we haven't had a chance to chat lately?" As Harry spoke Ginny slid off the bed and took a chair facing Remus.

"I have a story to tell you."

"Aren't I little old for bedtime stories?"

"You know, you never used to complain."

"Alright."

"It was April or May of our seventh year when James and Lily came to us and announced that they were going to marry that November instead of waiting for them to complete their training. That same night Severus walked by us on his way to the Slytherin table and he and Sirius faced off. So far nothing unusual, but then James wanted to apologize and Lily stopped him. It seemed oddly difficult for both of them. When I asked Lily, she told me to ask Harry. I, of course, had no idea who Harry was. From that day, until the day she died, I had been trying to get Lily to tell me and each time she said, 'Harry will tell you'. I tried asking you when you were little, but you didn't say much. So, Harry, I understand you have quite a story for me."

At the end of Remus' story both Harry and Ginny were laughing. "I'm sorry Remus," Ginny said. "I just had this image of you tucking baby Harry into bed and asking him for this story."

Remus chuckled. "Don't think I didn't."

"Relax Remus, this is a long story. I'm sorry it's taken me twenty years to tell you, but I only have been able to tell you for the last six weeks or so."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry and Ginny launched into their story of going back in time, meting Lily and James and founders. By the time they finished Remus was staring at them wide eyed.

"It's impossible."

"It's not. I can prove it." Harry realized he didn't have the slightest idea where the letters were. "Gin?"

"They're here, Harry." She handed both letters to Harry who handed Remus the letter that was written for him.

"It's Lily's writing," he whispered. As gently as possible he opened the letter.

_Dear Sirius, Remus and Peter,_

_You three have been amazing friends to James and me. For that alone I will be forever grateful, but this isn't about us. Not anymore. _

_Someday Harry will come to you with a most amazing tale. Believe him. Because as fantastical as his story seems, every word of it is true. James and I have had the pleasure of spending two weeks with our grown son and his wonderful girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. If he hasn't proposed to her by the time you read this, encourage him to do so. They are very much in love and are good for each other. She has my blessing; please make sure she knows that._

_I want to thank you three for caring for and loving our son. It gives me comfort to know that he has your love. At this moment my seventeen-year-old son, who from my perspective hasn't even been born yet, is sitting across from me. When I look at him I can clearly see that he is definitely our son. He looks so much like James with the exception of his eyes. They are my green._

_There is so much more to him. He has quite the mischievous streak - Sirius' influence no doubt. Although he could have gotten that from James. He has a gentle and forgiving nature - your influence Remus? Or he could have gotten that from me. Peter, I see something of you in him as well. I just can't put my finger on what it is._

_My dear lads, I have one last request of you. Please continue to love and guide him. He needs you now and will continue to need you as he gets older. Especially with James and I gone. Know that I love you lads, as well as James and Harry._

_With all my love,_

_Lily_

Remus stood and without a word dropped the letter in Harry's lap and left the room, absent a glance at Harry or Ginny. He only made it to the corridor where he leant against the wall and slid to the floor. He sat with his face in his hands, and his elbows on his knees and sobbing.

Harry look down at the letter and back to Ginny with a lost look.

"I'm going."

Harry read the letter and understood why Remus was so upset.

Ginny sat on the floor next to Remus and wrapped her arms around him. She gently shifted his position so that his head was on her shoulder. She rocked them gently and just held him. They stayed that way for a long time. After Remus had cried himself out, he realized where he was and tired to pull away. Ginny wouldn't let him and held him tighter until he relaxed again.

"I miss them too. They were good people." Remus said nothing and stayed very still. Ginny checked to make sure he was awake. "You may not be his father or godfather, but you two are family and you need each other."

Remus made a laugh that sounded extremely bitter to Ginny. She shifted so they could look into each other's eyes. "Remus Lupin, you are the truest uncle that Harry has had in his life. You love him, he loves you. That's all you need to be a family."

"I'm sorry Ginny. You're right of course."

"Let's go back inside. We shouldn't leave Harry alone for too long."

Harry was waiting for them when they came back in. "Remus, I'm sorry. I read mum's letter."

"That's fine, Harry."

"You alright?"

"Getting there. You two?"

Harry took Ginny's hand and they shared a smile. Looking back at Remus he responded, "Getting there."

_**A/N: **As always my on going thanks to Cliodine for her awesome beta work and to all my readers. Almost done, only the epilogue left._

_June 13, 1942 is the date that Tom Riddle brings Harry to when he pulls Harry into the diary._


	16. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, see prologue. _

_**Epilogue**_

_Saturday, 14 November 2009_

Twenty-nine year old Harry Potter stood at the gates of Hogwarts, looking towards Hogsmeade. He was looking at the empty space where Ron, Hermione and Remus had just disapparated from. They had come up to the castle to join the Potter family for dinner. His friends had been thrilled, but not surprised when Ginny announced that she was pregnant with their second child. Harry took a deep breath enjoying the cool, crisp fall air. He was living the happily ever after and he felt like he had earned it.

With the sudden need to kiss his wife, he ran across the grounds and though the castle to the professor's living quarters. He stopped outside his door to catch his breath. He knew he wouldn't get very far if he started his little game winded. He ran his hand over the name plaques at the door. After eight years, they were finally starting to lose the shine and didn't look quite as new as they once had.

_Harry J. Potter_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Ginevra M. Potter_

_Potions_

As quietly as he could, Harry opened the apartment door. He was trying to sneak-up on Ginny but was caught by his three-year-old son, Jamie.

"Up, da. Up." Jamie raised his small hands to Harry. Harry picked him up and spun him over his head causing Jamie to laugh loudly. Harry adjusted Jamie so that he was holding him properly and they could look into each other's eyes. Jamie was a good blend of his parents. He had dark brown hair that was full of red undertones. He seemed to have been lucky enough inherit Ginny's thick hair rather than Harry's messy hair. Jamie did, however, have Harry's brilliant green eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in bed little man?"

"I believe that is my fault, Harry." At that moment Ginny and Minerva emerged from the small kitchen that was part of their quarters. Ginny was floating a small tray with three cups of tea and biscuits.

"It's fine, Minerva. Why don't I just put him down then?"

"Good luck." Ginny laughed. Harry shot her a look that spoke volumes. Ginny and Minerva just laughed at him.

"So, Jamie, you need to go to sleep or you're going to make me look bad." Harry told Jamie, who didn't look the least bit tired. Harry spent the next fifteen minutes attempting to get Jamie to sleep. At last he was successful and returned to the front room. As he flopped into the chair he, ran his hands through his hair.

"He's impossible."

"Forgive my bluntness, but you should have known what you were getting into when you named him James Sirius." Harry looked shocked and Ginny laughed. "Ginny informs me that congratulations are in order."

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, let's hope you have a girl," Minerva said sipping her tea.

"Let's hope." Ginny replied.

The three chatted for the next hour about the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the on goings at the ministry and just life in general. After Minerva had bid them goodnight, which included a quick check on Jamie, Harry finally made a start at that game he tried to start with Ginny earlier. As Ginny passed by where he was standing he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands slid up his chest ending on the back of his neck.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm planning on loving my wife." He bent his head and kissed her deeply, which she happily returned. He teased her with his tongue until she couldn't stand it, and finally he gave her what he knew she wanted. When they broke apart he breathlessly asked her, "Any objections?"

He immediately began nuzzling her neck, kissing her softly and just generally driving her crazy. When she replied that she had no objections, he bent and wrapped his arm under her knees so that he could carry her. She laughed at him until he made it to their bedroom and kicked the door closed.

Later that night as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, Ginny moved Harry's fringe and gently touched his faded scar. He took her hand in his and kissed her wrist.

"Are you happy Harry?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It hasn't been easy and I just want to make sure."

"Ginny you know better than anyone else what it took to get here. There a few things in my life I would have liked to have done differently. He looked at her and gently kissed her lips. "I love you. I love Jamie. I love our child that you're carrying. I have a good life."

She touched his face and ran her fingers over his lips. "But are you happy?"

"I am. I am. Are you?"

"More than I could have imagined." She ran her hand through his hair and they kissed deeply. When they broke apart, Ginny laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Eventually she drifted off listening to his heartbeat.

Harry stayed still, letting Ginny sleep. He softly stroked her hair as he thought about his life. He was grateful for those two weeks that he spent with his parents. He missed them and Sirius everyday, but then he thought about the life that he had now; his beautiful wife sleeping his arms, his son safely sleeping in the next room, and a world at peace. Oh, yes he was happy.

_Fin_

_**A/N: **Many thanks. To Cliodne for all of her awesome beta work. She really helped make this piece more solid. Her comments often made me laugh or think or sometimes both. _

_To OrionTheHunterfor allowing me adopt one of his shorts. Without that, this story wouldn't exist. _

_Finally, to all of my readers and reviewers my most heartfelt thanks. It's good to know that people enjoy what I write._

_It's a little sad that it's over, but I have another idea or two for Harry and Ginny so I will be back._


End file.
